Remember Me
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: After an accident, something happens to Hiccup. His friends, family and island are terribly worried he's never going to be the same again. It makes matters worse when the Berserkers are planning an attack against Berk. Cover art done by the incredibly awesome silverwolvesarecool.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! HORRAH! :) This is the FIRST update on this particular story today. It was requested by the brilliant AnimeAngel, so I would like to thank said user for the idea. I also have a poll on my profile with some more stories to vote for (I added a few a little back). So if you could vote, that'd be great. The story with the most votes WILL be written next. :) Anyways, enjoy chapter 1! **

It was like any other normal day on Berk. It started as you would expect; blistering cold, followed by unusual sunshine yet while it's still cold, go to Dragon Training with Hiccup and the others, and then head up to the Great Hall for dinner afterwards.

My name was Astrid Hofferson. I waited inside the Great Hall, listening to Fishlegs as he rambled on like a person who didn't know what the words "Stop talking about Dragons" mean. I smiled as I thought about dragons.

It was about three years ago when we finally made peace with the once dreadful beasts. And it was all because one person stepped up, did what everyone else thought was crazy, and changed our lives for the better.

His name was Hiccup.

Of course, you already know this, as Hiccup just so gracefully pointed out.

[Yes, Hiccup, I wrote it down, see? You happy now?]

I was waiting for Hiccup at the Great Hall. He had promised to meet me here. We had been working on some new training techniques recently, but I was in need of some help with Stormfly, my Deadly Nadder.

Yes, I liked to believe that I was perfectly capable of taking care of my Nadder, but sometimes (like everyone else in the world) I needed a little help. Hard to believe, I know, but hey! Even the great Astrid Hofferson needed a few tips.

[Quit laughing, Hiccup]

I waited, listening to Snotlout and the twins arguing about which stunt they would do the next day. They were going for Dangerous, Daring, and Deadly. The three D's, as they call them.

They were weirdos. I guess everyone here on Berk's a little bit on the strange side, but the twins and Snotlout are more than a little strange. They're abnormally...whacko. That was an underestimate, too.

Don't get me wrong, though. We were friends. Good friends, and I liked them all. I just wished they wouldn't be so...Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut-ish, if you know what I mean.

I was thinking about Hiccup, what we were going to do when he got here. He always had these brilliant ideas he just LOVED to bestow so kindly upon us. Some of them were SO brilliant, I had a hard time getting to sleep at night, while others were so crazy I didn't sleep because I was afraid of them sneaking up on me.

[Now Hiccup's on the floor laughing. You're a great friend, buddy, now GET UP]

I turned to Fishlegs and smiled. At the moment, he was going off about the intensity of Snaptrapper venom, how dangerous it was. I had never seen a Snaptrapper before, but they were dangerous. Four heads. each opening three different ways? Are you KIDDING ME!? I doubted even Hiccup's seen one of them before. They're definitely on the "unusual" side, to be sure.

So...that brought us to today.

"So, Astrid," said Fishlegs, breaking me out of my thoughts, "what do you think about the Smothering Smoke Breath Dragons?"

"I think they're dangerous," I said simply.

"Anyone could have said that, Astrid," said Snotlout in annoyance, leaning back on the bench. "Dangerous, huh?"

"I want to touch it!" shouted Tuffnut.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Tuff. Ruffnut was right behind him.

"I want to ride it!" she shouted, elbowing her brother's side.

"Touch it and ride it!" they both shouted in unison, bashing their heads together in agreement. They did that a lot. It was strange. Sometimes I wondered if it was because they did it that they were so nuts.

"No one's touching the Smoke Breaths, guys," said Fishlegs. "They can really hurt someone."

"He's right," I agreed. "You guys know we don't mess with dragons who could hurt someone, or something like that."

"Well, technically, any dragon could hurt someone," said Fishlegs. "There's a difference between 'can't' and 'won't', Astrid."

I frowned. I knew there was a difference.

"I know, Fishlegs," I groaned. "Fine. Let me reword that last sentence: We do not mess with dragons who _would _hurt someone. Better?"

"Much," said Fishlegs.

"So...where's Hiccup?" said Tuffnut, balancing one of his spoons on his nose and putting his arms out beside him to keep balance. "I thought he was going to be here soon."

"Me too," I said. "Maybe he got caught up. I mean...you know him. Always racing off to do different stuff, never really able to stay in the same place for long...he's probably writing down a rough blueprint of something."

The spoon fell off Tuffnut's nose and clattered on the floor beside him. "Or..." he said, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table, "something happened."

"Tuffnut, stop it," I said. "You know Hiccup's pretty safe when it comes to stuff like that. He's not going to do something crazy...or...at least I hope he's not."

"Yeah, but we don't know," said Fishlegs. "He could be hurt or something. Don't you think that's possible?"

I thought the idea was absurd. "Come on, guys," I said. "This is Hiccup we're talking about. I'm sure he'll come through that door at any second now."

As soon as the words left my mouth, the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Hiccup stumbled (quite literally) inside, but something was definitely wrong. His face was covered in scratches, his hair watered down with rainwater and a small bit of dirt. Well, of course, that could have meant anything, but there was one thing that caught my attention.

There was an arrow sticking out of his left shoulder.

"THEY'RE COMING!" he shouted.

Then he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is my FIRST update today. Glad you all are hanging with me, and I'm sorry it took so long! My computer decided "I'l going to be rude!" and overheated twice, but I think I can do it now. :) Okay, so I got a request from a guest to, in an A/N at the beginning of each story, write what the time periods are in each story. So, I just wanted to tell ya that this is set during "Defenders of Berk." :) Meantime, shout-outs:**

**silverwolvesarecool: Mystery...misdirection...wonder...WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? **

**xFaerieValkyriex: I think I tend to do that kind of a lot. "THEY'RE COMING!" *thud* You know. The usual. Perfect way to start a mystery story. :) **

**AnimeAngel" Poor guy...but he's seen worse. I think...XD! I'm glad you approve of it so far! It was your idea, so...yeah. :) **

**Guest (#1): Yes, I will start doing it from this story and on. :) This story is set during "Defenders of Berk," so yeah. :) **

**Wanli8970: I'm glad you liked it! You did request it, so...GLAD YOU APPROVED! XD! I had SO MUCH fun with that story, you know! :) Thank you for requesting such a brilliant piece! **

**ScarletNightFury: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is it wrong to say that was also me while I was writing the first chapter? XD! Seriously though! It pretty much was me...:) **

**Jesusfreak: WHAT IN THE WORLD!? HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGURE THAT OUT!? XD! Okay, I HAVE NO IDEA WHATSOEVER! PLEASE GIVE ME THE ANSWER SO I CAN TELL IT TO MY FAMILY! **

I sat outside of the Haddock house, waiting for Hiccup to wake up. See, I had a fair few questions for him, and it's easy to see why. He just _barged _into the Great Hall with an _arrow _sticking out of his _shoulder _and screamed "THEY'RE COMING!" before collapsing to the floor and passing out. Wouldn't you have a few questions?

[Oh stop glaring, Hiccup. You left me hanging!]

We were so worried about him it was almost funny. Fishlegs, of course, went off rambling about all the dangers of arrow wounds (thank you, Fishlegs Ingerman, but did we really need to know that sometimes the arrows are designed so that the arrowhead dislodges itself from the rest of the arrow and you need to cut it out of the skin with a knife?), while Snotlout paced recklessly and the twins went on about "He's so lucky. He'll have that scar for life!" Meantime, we had taken Hiccup to Gothi's, where the arrow had been removed, the wound bandaged. Then, we brought Hiccup back to his own house.

And that was how I came to be sitting outside the Haddock residence. There I was, waiting for something to happen. Toothless was being a little over-protective, obviously angry at himself for not being there with Hiccup when he was shot, and angry at us apparently for not being there, either. The only person Toothless allowed to see Hiccup was Stoick, and that's only because Stoick had threatened to throw Toothless out until further notice if he hadn't.

I had about a bazillion questions for Hiccup. Who was coming? Who had shot him? What had happened? Etcetera, etcetera. Pretty much everything. After a few moments, the front door opened and Stoick walked out. He explained to me that he needed to do some chiefting and asked if I would remain with Hiccup in case he woke up. Of course I said yes right away, bolted inside, and ran up the stairs.

Toothless growled at me warningly, but at that point, who cared? I didn't. Well, Toothless did, apparently. He stood between me and Hiccup, growling, his teeth unsheathed so he very much wasn't Tooth_less_. More like Tooth_ful. _

"Toothless," I said calmly and sternly, "if you don't let me pass, I am going to make you eat eel."

Of course, I would never do that, really, to be honest. I remembered what had happened the last time Toothless ate eel; wasn't very good. He got the dragon version of Eel Pox...and it's better not to ask how that went, really. But Toothless seemed to take the treat, because he backed away and let me see his rider.

I mumbled a quick "Thank you" before sitting on the edge of the bed. Toothless sauntered over to the other side and crooned worriedly. I offered a sad smile and stroked the dragon's head gently.

And then Hiccup stirred and moaned. I looked down at him, seeing his eyes flutter until finally they opened. His emerald eyes were full of...what's the right word? Relief? Confusion? Well, obviously he was confused. He passed out in the Great Hall and woke up at his own house.

"Hiccup," I breathed, "glad you're alright. You really had us worried there for a while." I grabbed a chunk of ice from a bucket beside the bed and then pressed it to his shoulder. He hissed through his teeth and closed his eyes again. "What happened?" I asked him.

He opened his eyes again and stared straight at me. They were the eyes I had known for nearly three years (well, technically eighteen, but I didn't know him really the first fifteen), but there was something different about them. They were full of terror and confusion.

"Hiccup?" I asked.

"Should..." he started, "s-should I k-know you?"

I laughed. "Hiccup," I said, "this isn't funny. Stop fooling around."

"What do you mean?" he said. "How do you know who I am?"

I hesitated. Was he serious? Did he seriously not remember me?

"You...you really _don't _remember who I am?" I said. I felt majorly hurt when he shook his head. "I'm Astrid!" I shouted. "You know? The person who's always punching you?"

He looked straight at me. "I...I feel like I should know you," he stuttered. "I just...I can't."

I nodded. Toothless suddenly raced forward and licked his rider. At first, I panicked. If Hiccup didn't remember me, how on Earth would I expect him to remember how we made peace with the dragons?

When Toothless started licking him, Hiccup merely looked to me for help. He didn't cower, he just gently pushed Toothless away as easy as he could with his bad shoulder. Toothless seemed to understand, because he backed down almost immediately.

"You...you're not afraid of him?" I questioned.

"No," said Hiccup. "Why would I be afraid of him? We made peace with the dragons, didn't we?"

I sighed with relief. At least he remembered that much. I suddenly thought about his leg...oh man. How was he going to react to that? Or...did he remember? Did he remember anything other than his name and making peace?

"What happened?" he asked. "T-to my s-shoulder?"

His voice was shaking because he was clearly terrified. I knew by the unsurness in his voice that he _truly did not _know who I was or where he was.

"Someone shot you," I explained as calmly as I possibly could have. "With...with an arrow."

Hiccup turned to me, his eyes wide with either terror or pain, I couldn't tell at this point, which really worried me. I could always tell with Hiccup before this, but now it was as if he were an entirely different person.

"Who shot me?" Hiccup questioned.

"I...I don't know," I admitted. "You know, though. Somewhere in there-" I tapped his left temple- "you have the answer."

"I don't know what it is," said Hiccup.

"Me neither," I said. "Me neither."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my SECOND update today. I thought I should let you guys know that every two chapters, Astrid and Hiccup will be taking turns narrating (chapters 1 and 2 were in Astrid's POV, chapters 3 and 4 will be in Hiccup's POV, chapters 5 and 6 will be in Astrid's POV, and so on). Now, anyways, shout-outs: **

**NicoleFrana101: Here's more! XD! **

**silverwolvesarecool: Huh. I should try that with my computer. It's old, but I'll try it anyway. :) Yeah...poor Hiccup. I'm so terrible to him sometimes. :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Aaaah, yeah, I like to keep you guys wondering. This is really my first mystery story, and I think it's going pretty good so far. You guys have _no idea _what will happen. You have _assumptions_, but not _clarification_. :) Yeah, I like to kill you guys with mysteries. Maybe I'll do them more often. :) Or, not...**

[Yeah, thanks a lot, Astrid. Now you've made me sound like a complete weirdo. Oww! What is it with you and the punching!?]

I am glad to say that Astrid _finally _gave me the stage. It would have been much easier had I narrated parts one and two, but _nooooooo_. Astrid had to do it. She couldn't just be reasonable and let me do it.

[Ouch!]

I locked eyes with a girl I didn't know. Something in the back of my mind was screaming _You know her! You know her! You know her! _but something else was blocking it out, shouting _You don't know her! You don't know her! You don't know her! _

I could almost literally _hear _the voices, screaming and yelling at me to pick their side. I gripped the sides of my head and cried out. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted all it to stop. I wanted to pass out. My shoulder screamed for me to stop moving it, but my head screamed for me to grip it tighter as if I could squeeze my memories back.

"Hiccup!?" shouted the girl who had called herself Astrid. She removed the ice block from my shoulder and set it to the side. Then, she carefully pulled one of my hands down. I moaned in protest, but stopped when she pressed the ice block to my pounding head.

She was a complete stranger to me at that time, yet I felt reassurance in her voice; her touch, her presence. I wasn't afraid of her. I was afraid of everything else. I didn't recognize my surroundings, although it all seemed vaguely familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it. Whenever I tried, I was just hit with another wave of dizziness.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" said Astrid. Her blue eyes shined with concern. Why did I feel like I should trust her, I didn't know. But I knew her. Some part of me _knew her_. So I just trusted my instinct.

"I can't remember anything," I said. "I can't...I remember my name, and...and making peace with the dragons...and losing my leg..."

I was sure I had heard Astrid sigh after I mentioned that last part.

"...but I don't remember how," I finished. "I...I just know it's not there. I just don't know how I lost it, or what were the events leading up to it, or..."

"It's okay," said Astrid. "I didn't really expect you to." She lowered the ice and set it to the side. My head wasn't throbbing nearly enough to make it unbearable, so I just went with it. "Do you remember your cousin?" Astrid questioned.

I shook my head. I knew I had a cousin...some part of me did...but another part was like _Do I even have an uncle? What in the world...? _

"Do you remember your father?" Astrid asked.

I shook my head again.

"What about your mentor?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"What about your dragon?" Astrid questioned.

For some reason, the dragon in my room didn't seem wild. It seemed like it had been trained in the past...but who had trained it? There was part of me that knew the answer. Part of me knew who trained it, the other part said _Nah, you know nothing about nothing. _

"Toothless?" I said. I didn't know _where in the WORLD _that name came from. It just popped into my mind. The dragon...or...Toothless, wagged his tail in a sweeping motion and bounded forward, running his tongue across my face.

"You remember Toothless?" asked Astrid.

"A little," I replied. "I don't know where that name came from. I just sort of remembered it and spat it out."

"At least we know your memories are retrievable now," said Astrid with relief. "Maybe I should take you around Berk. Maybe that would help you remember some stuff."

I nodded and slid my legs off the bed, looking intently at my left one. I remembered losing it...but how? How had I lost it? How had I...

"Uhhh," I moaned, clutching my head again with one hand while putting my other one down on a desk at the bedside. Whenever I tried to think about anything really, my head pounded like mad.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked. "If it's too much, maybe we shouldn't-"

"No," I stopped her. "I'm fine."

She hesitated. "You don't _look _fine," she said. "You look like you're going to collapse."

"I'm not even standing up," I stated flatly.

"No, you're not," said Astrid, "but maybe you should think about taking it easy. You were _shot_. With an _arrow_. In the _shoulder_."

"Thank you for summing that up," I said. For some reason, that sentence felt familiar, like I had said it before, but I didn't know where or when, or to whom I had said it to.

I pushed myself off the bed, and Astrid stood up beside me as well, grabbing hold of my right arm and steadying me as I swayed uneasily. I still didn't understand, but I trusted Astrid. For some reason, I trusted her.

Astrid and I moved down the stairwell, followed earnestly by Toothless. The dragon was looking at me with worry as if expecting me to do something. I thought that maybe I should have done something, but I didn't remember anything I could have done. I didn't even know where I was.

Astrid had mentioned a name; Berk. I guessed that's where I was. Berk.

Astrid let go of me and yanked the front door open. We walked outside, and I looked around. It all seemed familiar...but it was a distant memory, like revisiting a place you hadn't seen for years and years and years.

"Remember anything yet?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Amnesia's annoying."

She whacked me in the forearm. For some reason, I wasn't angry at her. In fact, I felt rather reassured by her punches. They felt so familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on why they would exactly.

I looked around at the different buildings. Dragons flew everywhere; not that I was surprised. We had, after all, made peace with the dragons. What was there to be astonished about?

"Come on," said Astrid. "I'll show you around the village."

She grabbed my hand and yanked me along, walking a little bit too fast for my liking, but nonetheless, I kept my mouth shut. For some reason, I didn't feel like getting into an argument with a girl I didn't really remember.

Astrid pulled me along until we stopped in front of a building. I could instantly tell it was a forge, just because of the way it was built. I knew I had seen forges in the past, or else I wouldn't have known what they looked like, but that was it. I knew I had seen one. I just didn't know which one or what one, or who I was with while seeing one.

"Do you remember this?" Astrid questioned.

"Nope," I said. Astrid groaned. "Hey, look, I'm _sorry_," I said, using a small bit of sarcasm in my voice. "You're not the one who doesn't remember their own family members."

She stopped instantly. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Let's go to the academy."

Academy. That seemed familiar to me, too. Distant, but familiar. Astrid turned and whistled, and a Deadly Nadder flew out of the sky and landed in front of her. Astrid mounted the dragon and looked at me expectantly.

I was about to ask her what in the world she wanted me to do, when Toothless nudged me from behind. Then I knew. I was supposed to get _on his back_.

Easier said than done, I thought. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my THIRD update today, sorry for the wait. Someone challenged me, so...yeah. :) FUN FUN FUN! Anyways, shout-outs: **

**Guest (#1): Thanks for that tip about the compressed air! We do it sometimes when the computer overheats. I am SO GLAD you and your friend like my fanfictions! It means a lot to me knowing there are people who thoroughly enjoy my writings. I suppose I am a bit cruel to poor Hiccup sometimes, but I think that's what keeps the readers in suspense, if you know what I mean. And I am an expert at suspense. :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Aah, don't worry. You're not the only one! Out cat would bite my nose to wake me up and then sit on my face. It's annoying, but hey. :) **

**Wanli8970: Sure! I take that as a challenge! Fun fun fun! Tell me more about it! :) **

**AnimeAngel: Aww thanks! I try my best! :) **

**Disneyfan14: Glad you like it! Sometimes it could get confusing, but it's nice to know somebody appreciates it! :) **

**midnightsky0612: Chainsaw style? Nice. Perfect. Let's do it. YABADABADDDOOOOOO!**

**ScarletNightFury: Me: *thud* Astrid: Who's she? Hiccup: Probably our doom... **

**Jesusfreak: A snake! *slaps forehead* I should have known! :) Glad you approve of "Dragon Flower What if". If you have anymore "What If" requests, please go ahead! :) **

For some strange reason, I felt rather comfortable climbing onto the back of a fearsome firebreathing reptile, even if I was suffering from amnesia and a wounded shoulder.

"Remember anything now?" said Astrid.

"Yes, I remember that that question is _really _starting to get on my nerves," I said.

Astrid didn't smile, although I had meant my answer to be somewhat of a joke. As I thought about it a little bit more, was it really a joke or not?

"This isn't funny, Hiccup," said Astrid. "This is really serious. Dead serious. If your amnesia is permanent, then-"

"Then what?" I asked, interrupting her without hardly thinking about what I was doing or saying. "I'll still be Hiccup, won't I?"

She paused, thinking about what I had said. "You will," she said at long last, "but it won't be the same. It'll be...well...everyone here will know you, but you won't know us. We'll all be strangers to you. This place-" she gestured with her hands to the whole of Berk, "-will be like an unexplored land to you, even though you were born here, grew up here, and such."

I hesitated. I was wanting to say something really witty, but instead all that came out was "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Astrid, "but when I find out whose fault it is, they are going to get upgraded to personal target practice."

I looked at the axe sheathed on her belt and thought it might have been better it wasn't my fault.

"You might not want to announce that," I said simply. "It could make the person who did it leave...or...go into hiding, or whatever."

She grinned slightly. "Good," she said. "Then maybe they'll leave you alone."

She nudged her dragon, and she took to the air. I looked down at my left leg and the petal. I didn't know what made me do it, but I clicked my prosthetic in the latch and then Toothless burst into the air.

I remembered how to mand his tailfin, but that was it. I had no memory of who made it, or when they made it, or how Toothless lost his tailfin in the first place. It was really beginning to bug me.

Same with my left leg; I remembered losing it, but I had no memory of where I lost it, or how I lost it, or who I was with when I lost it. Thinking about it started to hurt my head again, so I stopped.

We headed towards what Astrid had called the "academy", and I followed her on Toothless since I obviously didn't know the way. We landed and dismounted our dragons. Astrid walked inside, turning around and motioning for me to do the same. I did so hesitantly, walking inside with fear.

Toothless and Stormfly followed us in. There was something familiar about this place, but I didn't know what. Apparently, I had been here before, but I had no memory of doing anything here, or anything of that sort.

Inside were four other people. One of them was a little on the short side with spiky black hair. The other ones had blonde hair, two of them having it really long, and the other one having it short.

"Hiccup!" they shouted upon seeing me. I figured they had known me, but I didn't know them. There was something about them. I _had _known them. Keyword: _had_. I didn't know them _now_.

The one with short blonde hair hugged me in a bonecrushing embrace, my feet dangling about five inches off the ground. He dropped me to my feet again, and then the one with black hair looked at me.

"Glad you're alright," he said simply. The two with long hair looked at me excitedly and shouted in unison, "Did it hurt? Did it scar?"

"Guys, back off!" shouted Astrid. "There's...there's something we need to tell you."

They backed away slightly, still smiling like crazy.

"Hiccup has..."

"Amnesia," I finished for Astrid.

They stared at me, and then broke out laughing.

"Guys, I was serious!" I shouted angrily.

"Sure you were!" said the one with black hair. "Hilarious, Hiccup! Absolutely hilarious! You really think you could pull something like that on me?"

"We aren't joking!" shouted Astrid. The others hesitated.

"What do you mean?" asked the one with short blonde hair.

"He...he really has amnesia," said Astrid. "He doesn't remember any of you guys. He didn't even hardly remember Toothless!"

Their faces fell, and I could tell they knew now that we were NOT joking.

"Oh, well in that case," said the one with short black hair, extending his hand to me. "Hi, my name is Snotlout. I am your cousin. You do my yardwork, take care of my dragon, do my chores-"

"Snotlout!" shouted Astrid.

"Okay fine," said Snotlout. "But we are cousins."

"I remember you, sort of," I said, shaking his hand. This was so strange. Some part of me knew these people, the other part being like "Whut?"

"I am Fishlegs," said the boy with short blonde hair. "I love dragons. I'm kind of the log keeper. Log _master_, actually."

"He writes down what you tell him to," said Snotlout.

"On the contrary-" said Fishlegs.

"Never mind," I said. "What about you two?" I asked, turning to the two with long blonde hair.

"I'm Tuffnut," said the boy, "and this is Ruffnut."

"And I'm Ruffnut, and this is Tuffnut," said Ruffnut.

"We are related," they both said at the same time.

"Yeah, figured that," I said. "So...this is the academy?" I asked, spinning around slowly to survey my surroundings.

"Exactly," said Fishlegs. "This is where the real action is. You see, Hiccup, you are our teacher. The leader of the whole academy."

"Nice," I said.

"But since you have amnesia," said Snotlout, "I guess I'm in charge."

Astrid elbowed him. "Actually, Fishlegs or I would be in charge if not Hiccup," she said. "Do you _really _want that, Snotlout? Really?"

"No," said Snotlout.

"Glad that's settled," I mumbled. "So, you guys train your dragons here, don't you?" I said.

"Yeah," said Astrid. She paused. "Does that mean you remember something?" she asked excitedly.

"Sort of," I said. "I remember this being a dragon academy, I just don't remember any of the events held here."

"Oh," said Astrid. She sounded as disappointed as I felt. I really wished I could have remembered something, but the memories weren't there. Well, they were, but they weren't. It was hard to explain.

"Let me show you around the rest of Berk," said Astrid. "Maybe then you'll remember something."

I wasn't sure, but I thought I had heard her voice crack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is my FIRST update today. Normally, I wouldn't be able to update until later on, but I'm kind of sick right now, so...yep. It stinks, but hey, such is life. You get sick sometimes. :) Anyways, shout-outs: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Who knows? *shrugs* It could have been the Outcasts for all we know, and for all I'm telling you. Nope. No idea what so ever. **

**AnimeAngel: Aaah, yes. I do believe it would go in that order, although I think they would rather have Gobber run the academy than Snotlout in all honesty, but hey. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. If we come to it. YES! SEND YOUR SCAULDRON OUT TO SNOTLOUT! Aquaria! Aquaria! OI! OI! OI! :D Who knows about the poison? I don't. Who knows about _anything_, really. Except me...I know quite a bit *rubs hands together* Hehehehe. **

**Guest (#1): Yes, Snotlout is hilarious. :D **

**silverwolvesarecool: Oh, I know. I feel so sorry for Astrid. And we're getting back to her POV in this chapter, too, so...**

**midnightsky0612: Poor, poor, Astrid...**

**amillipede: I have thought about that in the past. I just like hurting Hiccup more than I like hurting Astrid. Hey, sorry, Hiccup, but it's true. :) Maybe I'll do one like that in the future. :P **

**Wanli8970 FLARA SOUNDS AWESOME! XD! I WILL USE HER IN ONE OF MY FUTURE FANFICS! :D THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME!**

**Guest (#2): Aah, Smoke Gets In Your Eyes. Loved that episode! And WOW...THAT IS A BRILLIANT IDEA FOR A WHAT IF! I SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT SOMETIME! No, correction...I WILL do that sometime! I'm a little backed up on requests, but I will do it! After I finish writing the fanfics listed on my POLL, I will be doing TONS of What Ifs. :) Thought I should let everyone know, you know? :) See ya when I see ya! **

Hi, it's me, Astrid again. Hiccup handed over the charcoal, so now it's my turn.

I felt crushed that he still remembered so little. I was going to show him around some more. He would remember something. I would make sure of it. And if he didn't...I don't know what I would have done.

We mounted our dragons and headed off to another location: The Great Hall. I figured maybe Stoick would be there. He could talk to Hiccup, and maybe get him to remember something.

We landed in front of the Great Hall and dismounted. Hiccup squinted up at the building in confusion and wonder.

"You remember this place, any way, shape or form?" I asked.

He nodded. "A little," said Hiccup. "I remember the building itself, I just don't have any memories of anything else having to do with the building."

I nodded. I couldn't even begin to think how frustrating this was for him, just to _not remember _anything all of a sudden. I know it would have driven me crazy. I was just glad it wasn't me, because Hiccup probably wouldn't have been able to deal with it.

[Quit agreeing, Hiccup]

I opened the door and moved inside, the others following me in. Hiccup looked around in awe and wonder. It was so strange. He was Hiccup, but in another way, he kind of wasn't. He didn't know anything about himself other than his name and the fact he had one leg.

"Everyone here feels familiar," Hiccup mumbled. "But I don't feel like I know any of them."

He groaned. I felt bad for him. I couldn't understand how annoying it must have been for him to know everyone but at the same time not know everyone. And then I caught sight of Stoick, sitting across from Gobber, discussing something about weaponry.

"Stoick!" I called.

Stoick turned his head and looked at us. Catching sight of Hiccup, he stood up quickly and moved over. He knelt in front of Hiccup and then pulled him into a tight embrace. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock, but he must have remembered something, because he didn't try to pull away.

"Dad?" he asked.

Okay, good. So he remembered at least his father.

Stoick pulled away and stood up, placing one hand on Hiccup's good shoulder. "You really scared us, Hiccup," he said. "Who shot you?"

"Uh..." Hiccup hesitated, looking to me for the answer.

"Um...sir," I started, addressing Stoick, "Hiccup has amnesia."

Stoick's face fell. "Amnesia?" he repeated. He looked down at Hiccup, who nodded, his head bowed. "Oh son..." Stoick whispered. "How much do you remember?" he prompted.

"Not much," Hiccup admitted. "I...I know you're my Dad, but I don't have any memory besides that. I don't...I don't remember ever doing anything with you, or anywhere I've seen you...I just know you." He groaned. "Stupid headache."

"Anything else?" Stoick asked.

"He remembers making peace with the dragons, and losing his leg," I butted in. "He didn't really seem to remember any of us, but he did sort of remember Toothless, and how to work his tailfin and everything."

By now, Gobber had gotten curious and came over. "What was that about not remembering you guys?" he asked.

"Hang on," I said. "Hiccup, do you remember him?" I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him forward in front of Gobber.

"Uh..." said Hiccup, "I remember him, but I don't remember him. I know I've seen him somewhere before..."

"He's your mentor," said Snotlout. "He's Gobber, the blacksmith?"

"Ooooh, yeah, I remember...sort of," said Hiccup. "I remember smithing with him...just not much."

"Okay, would someone please explain to me what in the world is going on?" said Gobber in utter confusion. I didn't blame him. It's not like we explained anything to him yet.

"Hiccup has amnesia," said Tuffnut. "Whatever that is."

"Amnesia," said Hiccup. "A partial or total loss of one's memory caused by or due to an array of different actions-"

"In English please, Master Dictionary," said Snotlout.

Hiccup glared at his cousin. "Basically not being able to remember anything," he said. "Like when I talk to you. It goes in one ear, out the other."

"I see you remember _that _much," I commented.

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "It just came."

"Maybe you should take him to see the healer," Stoick suggested. "Maybe they have an idea, or know some way to help him get his memories back."

"Sure," I said. "Come on, Hiccup." I grabbed his wrist and yanked him out of the Great Hall, the other youths from the academy following close behind.

"That was depressing," Ruffnut mumbled. Her brother elbowed her.

"I'm sorry, guys," Hiccup said.

"Sorry for what?" asked Fishlegs. "You didn't do anything."

"Then why does it feel like I have?" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you...you have _amnesia_," I said.

"I am really getting annoyed by that term," said Hiccup.

"It's not your fault," I said, ignoring his earlier statement. "It's not like you _chose _to just suddenly forget everything. I know you. You wouldn't have done something like that."

"But it's just...everything," said Hiccup. "I remember all this, but I don't remember any of it at the same time. I know you guys, but I don't know you guys. It's...it's really hard." He paused. "And somewhat disappointing. Do you know how it is?"

"I don't," I said, being honest with him.

"No, no you don't _don't_ know," said Hiccup. "_I'm _the one who doesn't know."

I gave him a quick glance, but he didn't meet my eyes. He looked up at me quickly before jerking away and mounting Toothless. I forgot I had been holding his wrist and kind of pulling him along. It was probably as annoying as amnesia.

[Fine, Hiccup. Maybe not _that _annoying. No, I won't give you the charcoal so you can give the proper explanation, just let me continue]

The rest of us mounted our dragons, and then took off, Hiccup coming in behind the rest of us as he followed closely behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my SECOND update today, sorry for the wait. Shout-outs: **

**Jesusfreak: Thanks! And I'm glad you like it! "Master Dictionary". Ha! :)**

**DragonTrainerBoss: Aaaah, no. HAHA! XD! **

**silverwolvesarecool: I'm glad you are enjoying it. Means a lot to me. :D **

**AnimeAngel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GO ANIMEANGEL! GO SCAULDRON! GO! GO! GO! DEFEAT SNOTLOUT! MAKE HIM _PPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! _**

We landed in front of Gothi's hut, dismounted, and then had the dragons fly back down to level ground. Hiccup looked around, confused and terrified, but it wasn't something I wasn't used to. The past few hours had been hard for all of us, but Hiccup especially.

"So...where are we?" he pondered out loud.

"The Healer's hut," I said. "Your Dad wanted us to bring you here."

"It's useless," Hiccup said, locking eyes with me. "You can't just go _fishing _for memories, Astrid. What's the healer going to do? What's the healer going to say?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Precisely," said Hiccup. He turned up his palms and shrugged. "No one knows!"

"Nope," said Snotlout. "Except you are _especially_ clueless."

That got me. He was trying to make a joke about Hiccup's amnesia...it was _no _joke. "Say that again-" I challenged.

"Astrid," said Hiccup in a warning tone.

"What!?" I shouted. "He's the one who-"

"Astrid," he repeated. "It doesn't matter."

I wanted to argue, but decided against it. He wouldn't have listened anyways. He was right, too. Funny how he should be the one suffering from amnesia and yet he kept me from getting violent with a cousin who treated him like he didn't matter. Hiccup's always been strange like that.

[You can't deny it, Hiccup, so stop trying to]

We turned and walked inside the healer's hut, finding Gothi inside, writing something on the floor with her staff. She regarded us with a quick nod before approaching.

"Hiccup has amnesia," I said. "Do you know anything we could do about it?"

Gothi looked at Hiccup, and he looked back. His emerald eyes were almost piercing, especially when he was frightened.

She shooed us out, and we left. All besides Hiccup. He looked at me one last time before I closed the door and turned around to look at the others. I didn't feel right, leaving him alone with Gothi, especially when he was as scared as he was, but I couldn't have stayed. Gothi was pretty stern when it came to her patients. Besides, she probably wanted to also take a look at Hiccup's shattered shoulder while he was there, just to make sure it wasn't getting worse instead of better.

"Sorry about that," Snotlout mumbled, catching me completely off guard. I immediately remembered what he had said to Hiccup, and felt anger rise inside of me once more.

"You better be," I said angrily, jabbing a finger at him. "I expect you to apologize to Hiccup as soon as Gothi finishes with him."

"Poor Hiccup," Fishlegs said. "I can't imagine what he's going through. Could you only imagine being in his place, knowing something one day and then completely forgetting it the next? It just doesn't seem fair."

"It isn't fair," I said. I sighed. "We just need to show Hiccup he can trust us," I said. "Show him that we are his friends, and that we would never do anything to hurt him."

"Yes," said Fishlegs. "Yes, we do. Like how we would show a dragon it can trust us."

"You aren't really saying we should hold out our hand to Hiccup and wait for him to press his head to it, are you?" said Snotlout. "Because I am NOT doing it."

"No, I don't think that's what Fishlegs means," I said, stating the obvious. "We just need to teach him that we're here for him. That we would never hurt him. But we have to be patient and calm with him, like you would a startled dragon. That means Ruffnut and Tuffnut, scratch blowing stuff up. We don't want him to take it as a threat. And Snotlout...just don't act like Snotlout." He glared at me, but I ignored it. "I just hope he gets his memories back soon. We still don't know who it was that shot him with that arrow, or how he got amnesia to begin with."

"Is it possible he hit his head?" said Fishlegs. "I've heard stories about people who hit their heads and can't remember anything about themselves afterwards."

"Possibly," I said. "He had a headache when he woke up earlier, so I guess it really wouldn't surprise me."

"I say we hit him on the head again and knock all his memories back by force!" said Tuffnut. "I'll go get my hammer!"

"Wait...WHAT!?" I shouted. "No, Tuffnut! Don't!"

He stopped in mid-step and turned back to me.

"That could only make it worse," I said. "Besides, what happened to _trust_?"

"We just have to go easy on him for a while," said Fishlegs simply. "Trust is important. After we gain his trust again, _then _we can go crazy."

"Or we can never go crazy at all," I said.

We waited for Gothi to finish up with Hiccup.


	7. Chapter 7

**So...my THIRD update today, if I recall correctly. Thank you all for reading this fanfic! Means a ton to a young author such as myself. Anywho, shout-outs: **

**QueenAurora: Um...I don't think I did. Sorry! Could you tell me them again? Pretty please? *pleading voice***

**xFaerieValkyriex: I would be unbelievably freaked out if I were in Hiccup's shoe. Poor guy. Waking up with a headache, shattered shoulder and amnesia really isn't too fun. Seriously, though. Someone restrain the twins, please? Hookfang? Restrain your master while you're at it, too. **

**silverwolvesarecool: Snotlout is a bully, saying the least. Hiccup's too nice to really tell him how mean he really is, and no one else cares because Snotlout wouldn't listen anyways. Who knows? The arrow could be poisoned, but it could also not be. It could have been Dagur, or Alvin, or even someone else. *shrugs shoulders* I guess we'll find out!**

**Jesusfreak: Okay, here's a riddle for you: _If an electric train is going east at 60 miles an hour and there is a strong westerly wind, which way does the smoke from the train drift? _Got that one? Okay, I think I have one more: _I know a word of letters three. Add two and fewer there will be. What is the word? _Good luck! And that thing about the "He has amnesia!"...THAT IS HILARIOUS! No, you're not weird. I used to laugh at actual jokes, but now I laugh at stuff like "Yard Sard Fard Dard." Strange... **

**Wanli8970: I'll remember that thing about the nose flick. In all honesty, I don't have a plot idea worked out yet, but if you could give me one, that would be SPLENDID. :)  
><strong>

**AnimeAngel: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Snotlout isn't very smart sometimes. In my opinion, he is rather ignorant, to say the least. But I think he's smart when he wants to be. I guess he just doesn't ever really want to be. *shrugs***

I faced the elderly woman I didn't know.

Some part of me knew her, but I had no memories of anything else; any time I saw her in the past, when I first met her, anything like that. Of course, I didn't really remember anything at the time, so it wasn't anything I wasn't already used to.

Gothi, as Astrid had called her, gestured for me to sit down. The place was unfamiliar, but I sat down on a stool and looked at Gothi as she approached.

She must have been mute, or something, because she didn't speak. She gestured for me to give her my hand.

I hesitated. Truth be told, I was hoping Astrid would stay with me. I didn't know Gothi, nor did I really feel as comfortable around her as I felt around Astrid. Don't blame me, though, please. You would be the same way if you just forgot everything one day while at the same time recovering from an arrow to the shoulder.

Hesitantly, I put my arm with the hurt shoulder out. Gothi rolled up my sleeve to reveal the bandages around my shattered shoulder. I cringed. I hadn't seen them since now, and I didn't like the way they looked.

She looked straight into my eyes and then gestured to the bandages. I didn't know what she expected me to do, but I nodded anyway, just hoping she wasn't asking me a question. Luckily, she wasn't. She began to unwrap the bandages, wincing every time I grunted and hissed in pain as the gauze pulled at my wound.

When she finished unwrapping it, I gazed at my shoulder in shock. Of course, it could have been a lot, lot worse. But even as it was, it was pretty bad. It wasn't a large arrowhead, apparently, because the wound wasn't very large. Still, it looked bashed up. A scab had long formed over the injury, but I was afraid too much movement would easily rip it back open again.

I stared at Gothi as she got new gauze and rewrapped it gently. I wanted to ask her to stop, but I didn't. She probably wouldn't have listened to me, anyway. Once she wrapped my shoulder, I rolled my sleeve back down. Then, she looked at my head.

I had no idea why, or what part of my head would help her, but I didn't stop her. If she could find out something about my memory loss while looking at my skull, I had no problem with it.

She turned away abruptly and moved to the side, picking up a bowl of steaming water and crushing some herbs in it. Then, she poured it into a cup and offered it to me.

I wished she hadn't.

Imagine the worst tasting thing in the world. Now, times that by two, make it seven times stronger, fill up a cup with it, and then gulp it down in one sitting. That thought pales in comparison to how bad tasting this whatever-it-was tasted.

I decided to just suck it up and get it over with. I made the mistake of drinking it all at the same time. It was not only hot, but spicy and horrible tasting as well. It tasted even worse than anything I have ever tasted in the past (which is saying a lot, since I tried raw fish and Astrid's yaknog in the past).

Wait...Astrid's yaknog...I remembered that. I remembered her making something and giving it to me, but I didn't know when she did, or where she did, or how she approached it. Same with the raw fish. I knew I had had some in the past, but nothing else. I knew the What. I just didn't know the Who, When, Where, Why and How.

As soon as I downed the cup, I threw it at the wall. That was _awful_. Gothi didn't seemed surprised. Maybe she was used to her patients tossing cups around her house. I didn't know. Luckily it wasn't glass, or else it would have shattered for sure. I didn't know I had such a throwing arm.

[No comment from you, Astrid]

"So...do you have any idea what's causing my amnesia?" I prompted.

Gothi nodded slightly and then made a seesaw motion with one of her hands in a "more-or-less" type gesture. She tapped my left temple, and for some reason, I knew what she was trying to get through to me. I had hit my head, she thought. Or, she was asking me if I had been experiencing headaches.

Just to make sure, I said, "If you're asking me if I've been having headaches, then the answer is yes. And if you're not...sorry."

Gothi nodded, which could have meant anything, and then turned around, grabbing a small pouch of herbs from a table before coming back to me. I scooted away from her as she held the bag out to me.

"Nuh-uh, noooo way," I said with a half-laugh. "Absolutely _noooo _way."

She frowned.

"Fine, fine, whatever," I said, taking the pouch and putting it inside my vest. "What is this for?"

She gestured to my shoulder and then tapped her temple. I supposed she was trying to tell me that it would help my headaches and shoulder pains.

"Uh...thanks," I offered. "I don't know you, but thanks."

Gothi smiled and then ushered me out. I opened the door and walked outside, meeting the others. They ran up to me as I shut the door behind myself and turned to them.

"So...?" said Astrid. "Did you learn anything?"

"Yeah," I said. "If she offers you tea, say no."

"That's not what I meant," said Astrid.

"She said she thinks I hit my head," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders, wincing at movement from my bad one. "How else would I have received amnesia?"

"For your birthday?" Tuffnut offered.

I facepalmed. "Never mind," I said. "Forget it. Forget it. You guys never listen anyways."

I rolled my eyes and whistled to Toothless. Sure, he couldn't fly on his own...wait...how did I know that? I knew he couldn't fly on his own, I just didn't know who had made it so.

Toothless acknowledged me and roared as I leaned over the side of the platform. I nodded to him, swung my legs over the side, and jumped, landing on Toothless' back.

"Thanks, bud," I said. For some reason, calling Toothless "bud" just seemed so familiar. It felt good.

The other youths whistled to their dragons, and they came up to them. Then, they mounted their dragons, but I had already gone. I wanted some time alone, for the rest of the day. The sun was already setting, and it was already beginning to get dark, so I headed back to the place I had woken up.

I figured it had been my house, of course. Why else would I have awakened there after...whatever happened happened? Plus, I remembered bits and pieces. I knew it was my house. I just didn't remember doing anything there in the past.

Toothless flew straight threw the window, and I dismounted.

I stood there and wished it had never happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my FORTH update today. I know, this story's not making any sense so far...but WAIT until you read THIS chapter! This is where it gets weally cwazy! :D Anyways, shout-outs: **

**Wanli8970: Aha! WHOOP WHOOP! GREAT IDEA! :D I will have to use that for Flara's story! FUN FUN FUN! CANNOT WAIT! :D **

**silverwolvesarecool: Yeah...it gets real crazy in this chapter. OOPS WAS THAT OUT LOUD!? XD! Seriously though. Some crazy things happen...**

**QueenAurora: Um...I know the second one is the wind, but I have no idea about the other two! Those are _GOOOOOOOOD _riddles! Please give me the answers, I'm clueless!  
><strong>

**amillipede: No kidding! :) **

**Jesusfreak: CORRECT AND CORRECT! TWO POINTS! WHOOP WHOOP! :D I know the second one is Age, isn't it? But I don't know about the first one... I have one for you! _What can you lose but never gain? _:) HAVE FUN! I know...I'm weird a bit, too, now, I don't know if it's good or bad for myself...I guess it's somewhere in the middle. :) **

I acknowledged my bedroom with renewed awe. I remembered being here sometime in my past, I just didn't remember when, or who was with me.

My walls were nearly covered with drawings of Toothless, people from Berk, other dragons, or new ideas I had somehow managed to get. Toothless ignored me and moved over to his stone slab in the corner, breathing a small bout of plasma on it before curling up and closing his eyes.

I dismissed the dragon and turned back to look at my room. Everything seemed so...distant. Distant memories of distant occasions, none of which I could remember even faintly.

I saw a notebook and charcoal pencil on the desk and instantly moved over to it, fingering the charcoal uneasily. I sat down at the chair in front of the desk and tapped the pencil against the wooden top.

"I grew up here, Toothless," I said, my voice flat, exposing no emotion, not that there was anyone around there to have heard it. "But yet it all seems so distant."

The dragon's head perked up at the mention of his name, and he regarded me as I spoke. Not knowing what else to do, I flipped through the notebook, found an empty page, and sketched.

I wasn't hardly aware of my hand guiding the charcoal pencil across the paper. My mind wandered as I tried to remember something; anything, really, about my past. But nothing came.

I thought about Astrid. How had we met? When was the first time I saw her?

My mind was like scattered pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The pieces fit together someway or another, no matter how unlikely it seemed.

My hand moved on its own, drawing something I wasn't even aware of. Drawing helped me think, so I decided to try.

I looked at one of the drawings on the walls. It was a perfectly detailed picture of a man, fully clad in armor, countless weapons strapped at his side and on his back. He wore a helmet with two thin horns sticking out of the top, curving slightly when the horns reached mid-point.

The picture's caption read "Dagur the Deranged, Chief of Berserk."

I read the caption, and looked at the picture again. My eyes raced back and forth; caption, picture, caption, picture, caption, picture, and so on, back and forth. There was a memory of him...but it was a recent memory. Not a distant memory. A small clip flooded into my mind:

_I was running. It was almost pitch black, rain pulsing from dark, heavy clouds in an extreme downpour. I ran through a forest, alone. Someone was chasing me..._

I gripped the sides of my head and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over my own feet. Toothless perked up and looked at me before standing and rushing over. He nuzzled my side, but I made no move of recognition.

_I tripped over a root in the ground and stumbled, tumbling into a puddle of muddy rainwater. I flipped over on my back and crawled backwards, longing to get away from my attacker_.

"Agh!" I cried out, grabbing the side of the bookcase to steady myself as I swayed uneasily, back and forth with one hand while the other hand continued to grip my left temple. Toothless barked worriedly, licking my face, but the memories kept flooding back like a leak through a dam.

_My attacker had advanced in a sprint, coming at me, an arrow notched firmy in a crossbow he held tightly with both hands. He aimed it straight at me even from a far distance and fired_...

"STOP!" I pretty much screamed. "STOP IT!"

Toothless roared frantically. Then, without another motion, he turned and jumped out the window. I instantly ran over.

"Toothless!" I called. "Toothless! Don't go! Toothless!"

_...there was a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I screamed as the attacker got closer to me. He approached in a quick run, coming closer and closer to me. I got up with all the willpower I had and ran..._

I grabbed the window sill to keep from falling over. The pain in my head was almost unbearable now. I felt dizzy and unable to stay on my feet. I wanted the memories to stop. At that time, I would have given anything to get them to stop.

_I turned around and tripped by mistake. Tree branches scratched my face as I fell and rolled down a somewhat steep hill, landing in a puddle of murky water. _

I moved and leaned up against the wall, sinking to the ground and bringing my knees up to my chest. My hands gripped the sides of my head and I cried out again. It was so awful. Unbearably awful.

_I got up and ran. I ran and ran and ran until a building was in sight. I quickly raced as fast as I could to it and jerked open the doors. I shouted "THEY'RE COMING" and then passed out_.

"NO!" I shouted. "No no no no no! STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

At that moment, I was vaguely aware of the front door swinging open and a few sets of footsteps ascending the stairwell. I shut my eyes, trying to keep the pain in my throbbing head and now pounding shoulder at bay, but with no such success.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid's voice. I was just barely aware of her kneeling in front of me, trying to pry my hands away from my head. "Hiccup, Hiccup talk to me," she pleaded.

I felt other people kneel down and stare at me with concern. I forced my eyes open to find Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Toothless all gazing down at me, their eyes filled with confusion and worry.

"Hiccup, what's wrong!?" Astrid demanded, shaking my shoulders. "Say something!"

"What?" I said half-consciously.

"Not that!" said Astrid. "What happened!? What's wrong!?"

I couldn't answer. Instead, I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aaaand we're back to Astrid's POV. This is my FIRST update today, so sorry it took me so long. Been doing a lot of work, trying to recover from a cold/cough/thing, I'm sure you all know how it is. :) Anyways, shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: I know what you mean. I just want Hiccup to train the Skrill so that way they can take it and go after that deranged lunatic and give him what he deserves. Only I think Hiccup's too nice to actually intentionally hurt Dagur like that. Unless he absolutely had to. :) And YES, I am REALLY enjoying your crossover! It's awesome! You are a very talented writer! :) **

**Guest (#1): Yeah, I know what you mean. But Stoick knows when he needs to be calm about something. It wouldn't have helped Hiccup if he just freaked out, if you know what I mean. But yeah, I would totally be freaking out if I were in his position. :) **

**Jesusfreak: Umm...I have no idea! How many species did Moses put on the ark? :) And wow...a Mirror and rain. I should have got those. :) Anyways, the answer to my riddle is _Time_. :) It's tricky. I didn't get it either when my friend told it to me. :) Yup, cliffhangers. They get worse. I have SO MUCH more planned for this story. :) **

**amillipede: Yeah, I know. Poor guy. **

**Guest (#2): I haven't played that game before, but yeah, it was an intense scene. Poor Hiccup...**

**Guest (#?): I think that would be easier for me. :) That way, I'm not all like "Okay, which guest is this?" If you could do that, that would be great. Flying bananas? I won't ask any more questions...XD! **

**freyathefearless: I apologize for the suspense, but hey! It keeps the readers reading! :) And for your riddle...is it the moon? :) That is a great riddle! I have to tell one of my friends that, see if they get it! I love riddles! :D And to let you know, "To Help Your Leader", right now, is WAAAAAAAAAAY ahead of everything else as far as votes go, so it seems as though I will be writing that one next. I will write it as soon as this story is finished. :)**

**Seryyth: I suppose that's why I always have so many cliffhangers; makes the readers wonder "What's gonna happen next?" :) I know I feel like that every time I read a cliffhanger! :D **

**Wanli8970: You will find out what the memory was from in this chapter. :) Or, will you...? **

**QueenAurora: I have NO IDEA about the first and second one, but is the third answer stars? I don't know. My mind does not want me to think right now. XD! **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Dagur...I JUST WANT TO...I DON'T KNOW! SOMEONE CAPTURE HIM AND LOCK HIM IN PRISON! MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO HICCUP! **

Wow, Hiccup. You really know how to end a chapter (sarcasm). While I'm here, I guess I should tell you what the others and I did after Hiccup flew back to his house after the visit with Gothi, before he had his nervous breakdown.

I had been a little hurt by what he had said about us never listening, and then just leaving without fully explaining his thoughts, but I guessed I really couldn't have blamed him. We didn't listen to him half the time, and now he had amnesia on top of that, also not to mention a wounded shoulder.

He flew off to his house without another word. I had turned to the other riders and looked at them.

"We should have a meeting," I had said. "Let's meet up at the academy."

We had flown off towards said location, landed, dismounted, and met in a circle at the very middle of the academy.

"Why would Hiccup say something like that?" Fishlegs had ventured. "I try my best to listen to him."

"Yeah, but be honest with yourself, Fishlegs," I had replied. "We don't _always _listen to him. We don't _always _really take what he says into consideration. We're not _always _the bestest of friends to him either, are we?"

"But we try at least," Snotlout had said angrily. "He's not even trying to bear with us, it seems."

"Would you be any different in his place?" I had said.

"No," Fishlegs had answered for him. "He'd be a gazillion times worse."

"HEY!" Snotlout had shouted.

"Guys, you're getting off topic again!" I had said. "Right now, Hiccup just needs us to listen to him. To be friends with him. Not give him a hard time, or anything like that. Just help him. Listen to him. Open up to him. Show him that we would never hurt him, and would hurt anyone who tried to harm him."

The others had agreed. We had been just getting ready to head back off to our houses for sleep when Toothless came running into the academy. Without Hiccup.

"Toothless!" I had shouted, racing over. "Where's Hiccup? What's wrong?"

Toothless motioned to the door of the academy and then raced back out of it, turning back around and growling for us to follow. We did so without hesitation, racing after the Night Fury, completely forgetting that taking our dragons would have been faster.

Toothless lead us straight to the Haddock residence. He pushed the door open and stormed inside. Needless to say we had followed, but not before we heard someone shout in a very sad, pleading voice "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE!"

But it wasn't just _anyone's _voice.

Hiccup's voice.

Toothless bounded up the stairs at once. We were about to do the same when we heard a sharp cry come from the loft.

"Hiccup!" we all shouted, racing up the stairs, skipping a few steps here and there. I stopped in the doorway and looked to the side and saw Hiccup sitting on the ground, clutching the sides of his head in his hands, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Hiccup!" I shouted, racing forward and kneeling in front of him. I grabbed his wrist and pulled them away from his head, trying to find the cause for his pain. "Hiccup, Hiccup talk to me," I said, trying for a gentler approach.

The others ran in after me, kneeling in different places, surrounding our friend, trying to find out what was wrong with him (and failing miserably).

Hiccup cracked his eyes open. They were filled with terror and pain, along with other emotions I couldn't distinguish.

"Hiccup, what's wrong!?" I shouted, gripping his shoulders, being careful with the bad one, and then shook him desperately, trying to get him to respond. "Say something!" I shouted.

"What?" Hiccup mumbled, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to keep them open.

"Not that!" I shouted. "What happened!? What's wrong!?"

I hadn't expected him to answer, even though I was hoping he would have. Instead, he moaned heavily, and then fell over sideways, falling against my chest. His breathing evened out, and he went limp.

"Hiccup!" the others exclaimed behind me. I didn't even say anything, too shocked and worried to even find the words. Toothless roared and knocked Snotlout over in an attempt to see his rider. When he did, he cooed gently, obviously trying to wake his master.

"What happened!?" shouted Snotlout.

"H-he...he must have...passed out...or fainted...or..." I started, breaking off. "Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, go get Stoick. Fishlegs, go get Gothi."

They instantly nodded and ran off, leaving me and Toothless behind. I readjusted Hiccup in my arms and picked him up, carrying him over to his bed and laying him down as gently as I could manage. I didn't even try to think about what had happened as I pulled the blanket over his body. Toothless plunked down beside the bed and laid his head on Hiccup's chest, looking to me frantically for an answer I didn't have.

My eyes caught sight of an open notebook on Hiccup's desk. Moving over to investigate, I picked it up and looked at the page he had been updating. To my surprise, it was a perfectly detailed picture of Stormfly.

Why was it Stormfly, I didn't know. But I was awed by the mere detail of the drawing; the horns on her head, her claws, her slightly pointed muzzle...how did Hiccup just remember all this? Stormfly certainly hadn't _posed _for him. It could have been good that he was remembering enough to be able to draw a perfectly detailed Nadder who didn't even pose for the picture.

I closed the notebook, feeling as if I had been snooping, and then looked back to Hiccup and Toothless. I felt Hiccup's forehead; he didn't have a fever, or any trace of an illness. So what happened?

Worried, I moved downstairs and opened the ice chest. Since it was naturally cold in Berk, the ice blocks inside said chest didn't melt, unless you placed it too close to the fire. I grabbed an ice block and made my way back upstairs. Nothing had changed, except Toothless now had his eyes closed, purring contentedly.

I smiled as I moved over and placed the block on Hiccup's forehead, holding it in place. Hiccup shuddered and opened his eyes, squinting up at me.

"Astrid?" he asked.

I nodded. "If you _ever _scare me like that again, I'll make amnesia look like a walk in the park," I said.

Hiccup frowned. "I wouldn't dream of it," he said. He hesitated. "I...I remembered something," he said. "Something...important."

I locked eyes with him. He remembered something? This was great news, if it be true.

"What was it?" I pressed.

"I...I was running," Hiccup said, hesitating at each word. "Someone...someone was chasing me, and...and I tripped, and then they fired a crossbow at me, and it hit me, and...I got up and ran again and found this building and I ran in...and I shouted "They're coming". I...I don't remember what happened after that."

I stared at him in shock. What was he _talking _about? But then I figured it out. I. Figured. It. Out.

"That's great!" I shouted.

Hiccup jumped. "You're really choked up about this, aren't you?" he said with an eye roll.

"No, I'm serious!" I shouted. "This is great! We finally have a lead!"

"A lead?" Hiccup frowned. "What lead?"

"I think I might know who shot you!" I explained.

Hiccup's eyes lit up as he rubbed his shattered shoulder, probably not even thinking about what he was doing. "Really!?" he asked, almost hopefully. "Who!?"

"Well..." I started, "does the name _Dagur the Deranged _mean anything to you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this is my SECOND update today. Wow, this is taking me A LOT longer than I would like, but being sick does that to you. :( Anyways, shout-outs:**

**Wanli8970: Hmmm...I say we go see if Flara is hungry for Deranged Maniacs. :) Yeah, I know what you mean about Hiccup forgiving everyone. I mean...fifteen years of neglect. They really have a lot to make up for with him. I don't think I would EVER be able to forgive someone for that. Well, I mean...maybe _eventually_, just not likely, or quickly. **

**silverwolvesarecool: Ugh, Dagur. Why'd he come back? No body likes him. XD**

**Jesusfreak: AHHHH! WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT ONE!? *goes into corner and hides shame* Haha! That one's great! I'll have to go tell somebody it (hehehehe). And yes, you are very smart! :D**

**xFaerieValkyriex: All in favor of executing Dagur, say I. *everyone raises both hands, waves them back and forth* "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" XD! Seriously though.**

**freyathefearless: No problem, and thanks for being awesome! :D **

Hiccup shuddered at the name, and I was afraid I had pushed it too far, but then he nodded uncertainly.

"Y-yeah, actually," he said. "He...he was the one who was chasing me."

I was so mad. Dagur the Deranged..._how dare he? _What I wouldn't give to just find out where he was, capture him, and then release him, capture him again, release him, capture him, until he dies.

"You were shot when you were on Berk, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Hiccup. "I...I remember, g-going into a forest, and then...then he..Dagur...jumped out from nowhere with a crossbow...and I ran...I ran...I don't know why, but I did."

"Dagur is your enemy, Hiccup," I said. "He wants you dead."

"I know that now," said Hiccup. He stopped. "What if he's still on Berk?" he said, his voice clouded with panic.

"Why would he be..."

"Think about it, Astrid!" said Hiccup. "He knows he hurt me. He _knows_. And that was only yesterday. He could be out there still, waiting for us. Waiting for _me_." He stood up abruptly, shaking uneasily, his legs seemingly not able to hold his weight. "I have to go, Astrid."

"You have to...WHAT!?" I shouted. "Hiccup, you can't just _up _and _leave_!"

"It's me he wants," said Hiccup. "Can you deny it?"

"No, but you can't go alone!" I said. "I'm coming with you."

"You're what?" said Hiccup. "No, no you're not."

"Yes, yes I am," I corrected. "There's no keeping me behind, Hiccup. You either let me come with you, or you don't go at all."

"Why do you say that?" said Hiccup.

"Because I will _literally _tie you to your bed and have Toothless pin you down to restrain you," I said seriously.

Hiccup laughed. "Fine," he said. "I guess you're coming with me. But we should leave...now."

I nodded. I wanted Gothi to look over Hiccup, but I supposed he had only had that nervous breakdown because his memories were coming back. And besides, when he and the others got back, there was no chance we'd be able to leave without them figuring it out.

"Right, before the others get back with your Dad and Gothi," I said.

"Okay, Toothless, stay here," said Hiccup. "Distract them. Pretend you don't know where we are."

Toothless crooned, obviously not liking the idea, but then nodded.

"Good," said Hiccup. "It'll be fine, bud. I'll be back before you even know it."

He made sure he had his knife on his belt, and then turned to me. I was already fully armed with my axe, so I was ready.

We were ready.

"Okay, let's go," said Hiccup. He moved over to his window, put one leg over the side, and then pushed off, leaping down onto the ground below. I did the same, landing beside him, just barely avoiding landing on top of him. It wasn't really that big of a drop, but it still made my feet unsteady as I stood up. Hiccup apparently didn't have any problem with it, and if he did, he didn't show it.

"So, you said you were in a forest when it happened?" I whispered once I found I was able to speak without my voice wavering or shaking.

"Yeah," said Hiccup. "Any ideas?"

"Raven Point," I said. "Really one of the only forests here."

"Okay," said Hiccup. "Lead the way. You're not an amnesic."

I didn't really want him to add that last part, but I didn't say anything. Instead, I moved out and ran towards Raven Point, Hiccup running beside me. It was pitch black, so it wasn't like anyone could have seen us. Which was good, since we were trying to do this alone and not put anyone else in danger.

When we made it to Raven Point, we stopped running, the trees providing enough cover for us, so we wouldn't have to worry about being spotted. Hiccup gazed at the trees, obviously trying to bring back some distant memory.

"Got anything yet?" I asked.

Hiccup nodded. "A little," he said. "I...I think I met Toothless somewhere around here."

I was overjoyed he remembered something. It was a good sign. A great sign. He was just coming closer and closer to remembering more and more about his previous life, and those in it and around him.

We moved a little closer in, keeping close to each other in case something happened. We walked on in silence, trying not to make a sound with our feet as they hit the ground, snapping twigs and ruffling dead leaves.

And then we heard the sound of twigs snapping, but it wasn't from us. We turned around, and saw what we feared we would have.

"Well well well," said Dagur the Deranged. "I was wondering when you two would show up. And just in time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey! How are you awesome guys doin'? You guys ready for another chapter of CLIFFHANGERS and INSANITY!? ME NEITHER! THEN LET'S GO! This is my THIRD update today. It's taking a lot longer than I want it to, so I'm sorry. Anyways, shout-outs:**

**Wanli8970: Yeah, my Changewing OC wouldn't want to eat Dagur either. He tastes too rotten. Who'd want to eat Dagur anyway? A shark? *shrugs* I doubt even a shark could eat him. Oh well. We'll think of some other way to make Dagur pay. :) **

**QueenAurora: Wow...feathers and begins, huh? I should have known. :) But...apparently I didn't. Hang on, I think I know the answers to your two...is it your Shadow, and Silence? If it's wrong, please let me know. :) Thanks for the riddles! I love 'em! :) **

**silverwolvesarecool: Thanks! And I know what you mean about Dagur...I had my own way of dealing with him in my fanfic titled "How Not To Ride Your Dragon." It's like, the END of Dagur the Deranged in that fanfic. I think I made a lot of readers happy by ending his spree...or, at least I hope so. XD!**

[Thank you for giving me this part, Astrid. I am going to have so much fun with it. Hehehehe...OW!]

"Just in time for what?" I snapped. "Leaving?"

Dagur laughed. I knew that laugh. Suddenly, another memory of Dagur came back to me. He had me pinned down, the only thing between me and him being a shield. He was laughing maniacally, pushing down on the shield, shoving me against the ground.

"What do you want, Dagur?" I snarled. I wasn't so sure what made me even speak. At that moment, I was tempted to just run behind Astrid and hide. I was amnesic, terrified, and unbelievably shaky. So what made me speak with boldness was unknown.

"What I've always wanted, Hiccup," said Dagur. "You dead, and your Night Fury mine!"

"Well, aren't_ you _gracious," I said, rolling my eyes.

Dagur sneered. "Oh you're smug now," he said, "but let's see what it's like when you watch your own island burn before your own eyes!"

I swallowed hard for no apparent reason. Dagur grinned maniacally and drew his axe. "Now, you two can come willingly," he said, "or else...I might have to..._persuade _you a little bit."

"You're a filthy monster," Astrid hissed. "Why would you even come here?"  
>"To take back what is rightfully mine!" shouted Dagur.<p>

"But why, Dagur?" I said. "What is 'rightfully yours'?"

"The Night Fury, of course!" said Dagur. "And revenge."

"Revenge?" I breathed.

"Yes, Hiccup! Revenge!" said Dagur. "You could have been my _brother_, Hiccup, but no! Instead, you became my enemy! Why?"

A memory suddenly flashed into my mind:

"_Your father lied to..._YOU_ lied to me!" shouted Dagur in my memory. _

"_He was trying to keep the peace between our tribes," I said. "So was I." _

"_By making a FOOL, out of ME!?" shouted Dagur. _

"_You don't really need a lot of help with that, Dagur," I said. _

"_You could have been my _brother_, Hiccup!" said Dagur. "But now, you're my enemy!" _

Many other memories of Dagur and myself popped randomly into my mind.

"Because you were wrong!" I shouted. "You killed your own father to become Chief yourself. You used me as a target practice a fair few times in the past!You tried to KILL my dragon, and myself! You ask me why I wasn't your brother?"

"You could have been my friend at least!" said Dagur. "I just wanted a friend! Is that too much to ask? You LIED to me, Hiccup! YOU LIED TO ME!"

"I was trying to keep the peace between our tribes!" I shouted.

"But you didn't have to LIE!" said Dagur. "You LIED to me! YOU. LIED. TO ME."

"You're insane, Dagur," I said.

"I prefer the term-" Dagur paused, probably for a dramatic effect, "-Deranged."

He pulled a crossbow from who-knows-where and aimed it between the two of us. "If one of you resists," said Dagur, "I will kill the other. If neither of you come with me, well...I will kill one and take the other by force, and neither of you want that."

Astrid and I exchanged glances. Truly, we _didn't _want any of that. Astrid growled low in her throat and glared daggers at Dagur. The Berserker Chief merely grinned maniacally. He had us in our weak spots.

Astrid looked like she would have rather done anything else at that moment, but she nodded to me, telling me it was okay. Not like we had the choice anyways.

"Fine," I said. "We will come."

"But first," said Dagur, "lay down your weapons. Leave them for your other Berkian friends to find."

Glaring harshly at my enemy, I wrapped my hand around the hilt of my knife, pulled it from my belt, and then threw it straight at Dagur. The shot was accurate: too accurate. I didn't want to hit Dagur, and so I didn't. It just barely cut his arm, and then embedded into the tree behind him, sinking down to the hilt.

Dagur looked at the cut on his arm and then laughed at me. "That's it?" he said. "You couldn't aim properly enough to hit your target?"

"Maybe you weren't my target," I said.

Dagur looked behind him at the knife in the tree. He knew the shot was accurate, and that if I had wanted him dead, I would have killed him. But something had strayed me. Something had made me not want to kill Dagur. He had been hurt by me. I had hurt him when I lied. I felt..._pity_. Guilt. Some part of me told me that it was all my fault.

Astrid grunted in anger and threw her axe at the sand to her left, sinking one axeblade deep into it. Satisfied with that, she glared at Dagur.

"Are you happy now, Mr. Demanding?" she asked.

"Hold your tongue, little missy," said Dagur smoothly. Astrid grumbled under her breath about being called "little" and especially "missy." "Come with me. We're shoving off...to-"

"Let me guess," I said. "Berserk."

"No," said Dagur. "Your friends are expecting I would take you there. No, I am taking you two to a secret base. A special little thing I set up on Freezing To Death."

"Freezing To Death!?" Astrid shouted. "The temperatures are never above below ZERO, Dagur! You'll kill us all!"

"And is that not the point?" said Dagur with a maniacal smirk. "Now, are you coming, or do I have to kill one of you here and now?"


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is my FORTH update today. I'm really liking the direction this story's taking. There will be some really sweet moments in future chapters, so for those of you who like stuff like that, don't worry. :) Shout-outs: **

**QueenAurora: Um...the answer to the first riddle is Lunch and Dinner, of course, but I have no idea about the other two. Hmm...Queen Cliffy is Clueless. :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Dagur's WAY WAY WAY WAY _WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY_ too crazy, insane, demented, delusional, maniacal, deranged, and just plain old nuts for his own good, and the good of those around him. He couldn't act sane to save his _life_. **

**silverwolvesarecool: Love soup! :D Honey and lemon is also good, in my case, anyway. :) And yes, Dagur SHALL pay GREATLY! **

**Wanli8970: Umm...why do you ask? **

**Jesusfreak: I have a rare disease, too! Only mine is called Cantgetenoughofthecliffhangersitis. :) Good luck on your rare disease! I think we all have one when it comes to our fandoms, in all honesty. :) *grabs bow and pulls arrow out of quiver* BUT I REALLY WOULDN'T MIND TEACHING DAGUR A LESSON. *drops bow* (talking to myself) Okay...okay, calm down, Hannah, stop freaking out...AAAH FORGET IT! CALM DOESN'T WORK! AAAGH!**

**AnimeAngel: Me too. When the bad guys are smart it just makes me like "Ugh" or "Uhh" or "JUST DO SOMETHING IGNORANT!" XD! **

Needless to say, we were mad.

Dagur lead Astrid and me to the beach, where a small Berserker boat was docked. It was still a large ship, though, complete with bola shooters, cannons, a below deck area, about ten occupants...one of his smaller ships, though.

I had seen some of his larger ships in the past. They're...well..._larger_. Huge, really. Never mind. I'm rambling.

[Okay, Astrid, you didn't have to agree. Stop laughing, I am serious]

Dagur walked behind us with his crossbow ready. I looked at Astrid and she looked back at me, her icy blue eyes filled with rage. I gestured down at my hands and clapped just barely loud enough for her to hear and for Dagur to not.

We had been working on Morse Code quite a bit to the point where we could both use it fluently without too many mistakes. So, I said to Astrid in Morse Code: _We need a plan_.

She clapped her hands back and said, _But what? _

_I'm working on it, _I said in Morse Code. _If we survive Freezing To Death, we'll take it from there. _

_What do you mean 'if' we survive Freezing To Death? _

I locked eyes with her, and I knew she knew what I meant. Freezing To Death was literally...well..._freezing to death_. It's even worse than Berk, which is really saying a _whole_ bunch.

_We'll talk later_, I decided in Morse Code. _Right now, just focus on not dying_.

When we reached the ship, Dagur instantly shoved us below deck, not even bothering to bind us or anything. There was nothing we could do anyway, weaponless and defenseless in an empty room. It was _literally _an empty room. There wasn't anything below the deck besides a wooden bench.

After forcing us inside, Dagur laughed, shut the latch, and barred it closed so we wouldn't even think about escaping. As soon as his footsteps indicated that he had walked away, Astrid pushed on the latch, trying desperately to get it to open, but with no luck.

"Cowards!" shouted Astrid. "Fight me like a man!"

"Astrid," I said.

"WHAT!?" She turned to me.

I stepped back, putting my hands out in front of me as if attempting to keep her away. Instantly, her expression softened.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry," she said.

"No, you're not the one who should be sorry," I said. "_I'm _really the one who should be apologizing."

"What makes you think _that_?" she asked.

"I guess just the fact that it's my fault," I said. "How I was shot, got amnesia, and then come back only to put you in danger while you were trying to keep me out of it...I'm useless."

"You're not useless," said Astrid.

"How do I know that?" I said. "I can't even remember my birthday!"

"February twenty ninth," said Astrid. "There. Now you know."

"Well, I only know because you told me," I said.

"And you only forgot because of amnesia," Astrid came back. She sighed. "For now, Hiccup, you just have to trust me."

I sighed heavily and nodded, my head bowed, not trusting myself to meet her gaze. I moved over to the bench and sat down, folding my hands loosely, resting my elbows on my legs. Astrid moved over and sat next to me with a sigh before taking up the same position I had.

"So...what's the plan?" she offered, not even moving from her position or turning to look at me.

"I don't have one yet," I said, also not bothering to look at her while I spoke. "But I'll think of one."

"You always do," said Astrid.

"_Did_," I corrected. "I don't know if I can think of plans anymore."

"You will, though," said Astrid. "I trust that you will."

"Maybe that wasn't a very good decision," I said.

"I don't care," said Astrid. "What other decision did I have?"

I shrugged. "No idea," I admitted. I paused. "Look, this might be a bad time right now, but how did I lose my leg?"

She turned to me so suddenly I was tempted to jump backwards.

"I guess," she said. "It was...quite a while back. You...we didn't know the truth about dragons, how they weren't what we thought they were. You were the first one to actually figure it out, though. You shot Toothless out of the sky-"

"How he lost his tailfin," I remembered suddenly.

"Yes," said Astrid. "You remember?"

I nodded. "I shot him down, and then set him free," I said.

"Right," said Astrid. "It's good you're remembering a little more, Hiccup. Anyways...no one believed that you shot down a Night Fury. It sounded crazy, but you did. And then you realized that it couldn't fly. Do you remember what happened after that?"

"I...I think I built it a tailfin," I said. The memory was distant; like an image I had seen in a dream, but at least it was there. I had found it at least. Luckily.

"Yes!" said Astrid excitedly. "Exactly! You built it and flew with him, but one day we found you out. And then, your Dad took a bunch of vikings to find the dragon's nest and destroy it. And you trained the dragons for our training, and we flew over and saved their skins." She put a hand on my shoulder. "_You _saved their skins and lost part of yours in the process." She smiled. "Don't call yourself useless again, okay?"

"Okay," I said, nodding. All the memories of that day suddenly came back; I remembered shouting commands to my classmates, freeing Toothless from the bond he had been trapped in, and then killing the Red Death. But that was all I remembered. I didn't remember anything else.

"Hiccup," said Astrid, "you know I don't care if you're amnesic or not, right?"

"I don't really understand what you mean," I said.

"You'll always be my best friend," said Astrid. She put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "I don't care if you never remember _anything_ else ever again as long as you _always_ remember that you're my bestest, bestest friend. Even that term is an underestimate."

I smiled and exhaled through my nose sharply. "Thanks," I said. "You know it means a lot to me."

Astrid nodded. "I know," she said. She sighed and sat back. "So...Freezing To Death. Remember it?"

"Vaguely," I said. "I know I've heard about it. I just don't remember if I've ever been there before or not."

"I don't think you have," said Astrid. "Not unless you snuck out sometime without us knowing and sailed there. Which, I really don't think anyone in a right state of mind would do."

I nodded. "So is Freezing To Death...freezing to death?" I asked. "Hence the name?"

Astrid nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I've only heard stories about it, but it's freezing. The water freezes the ocean half-way there, so there's a strong chance we'll be walking for a lot of the time."

"Fun," I said sarcastically. "'Cause there's nothing I love more than walking for miles on solid ice with the temperature below zero."

"I'm sure," Astrid chimed in with her own sarcasm. "But we'll get through it."

"How?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "Together."


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my FIFTH update today. You all seem to be enjoying this story very much, so I would like to thank all who read. :) Shout-outs: **

**QueenAurora: Oooh, I know this! The answer to the first one is a Fan, the answer to the second one is Second Place (right? I had some trouble figuring that one out, so I don't know), and the answer to the third one is a coffin, I think. Am I right? :) I LOVE these riddles! They're great! Okay, hang on, I have a riddle for you! _I got it in the woods, but I couldn't find it. The more I looked for it, the more I disliked it. I took it home because I couldn't find it. What is it? _See if you can figure it out! :D**

**Wanli8970: Remind me never to get on Flara's badside...lol!**

**silverwolvesarecool: Elderberry extract, huh? Cool! Thanks! :D Yeah, getting sick's awful. I really don't like it. My brain doesn't want to function very well. And neither does my computer...ugh! It keeps shutting down on me. I'm just glad it stays on long enough for me to write and post chapters reasonably often. Especially with all my cliffhangers. I don't think you guys would survive if I didn't update often... :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Wouldn't surprise me, in all honesty. It should be, actually, now that I think about it. XD! **

It was rather apparent that Hiccup didn't believe me. I didn't blame him much, though, although it did hurt me ever so slightly. I would have been the same he was had I been in his position.

Poor guy. He was shot in the shoulder, given amnesia, and now was on a ship with someone he hardly remembered sailing to a place where his enemy would kill him, more than likely. It wasn't really a good day for him. For _either _of us, really.

Freezing To Death was rather far away from Berk, so I knew we would have been sailing for hours and hours upon end. I told Hiccup he should sleep, since he was still experiencing headaches from when he supposedly hit his head, but he refused. And now what was he doing? Leaning up against me, sleeping. The poor fool.

[No offense, Hiccup]

After a few hours of just plain old sailing, the air became cooler. I hardly gave it a second thought. The temperature had always dropped a few degrees on Berk when night pressed on. But then I remembered that this _wasn't _Berk. We were sailing _away _from Berk, not _towards _it.

I sat in silence, listening to Hiccup breath, trying to match my own to it. My mind was racing probably around two hundred miles an hour as I tried desperately to think of a plan to get Hiccup and myself out alive. Chances were, Dagur didn't capture us just to turn us loose and say "Hey that was fun. We should do it again sometime." No, he was planning something much bigger than we could even imagine.

The air turned colder as another hour passed. I found myself shivering without even thinking about it, rubbing my arms, my teeth chattering without my permission. When I exhaled, I could see my breath, almost as fog in the air. And we were below the deck of a ship. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like outside the boat.

And then I remembered that the ocean would have frozen over about mid-way there, meaning we couldn't use the boat, meaning we would have to _walk_...oh no. _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.._.

"What?" Hiccup mumbled.

Whoops. Had I spoken out loud?

He sat up and looked at me, and then seemed to register how freezing it really was.

"Okay," he said, "who's using this place as an ice chest? It's freezing!"

"Yeah, I know," I said through chattering teeth. "This is ridiculous."

"Uh-huh," said Hiccup. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours," I said.

"A couple hours!?" he repeated.

I nodded.

"Astrid!" he said as loud as he dared. "Why didn't you wake me up? We could have docked while I was sleeping and something could have happened and-"

"You needed it," I said plainly, holding up my hand to silence him. "End of story."

"I know but-"

"End. Of. Story."

He sighed. "You always have to have the last word in everything now don't you?" he ventured, shaking his head, although I saw clearly he was suppressing a grin.

"Yeah, of course," I said. "I'm Astrid Hofferson. I have to have the last say."

He smiled, when suddenly the boat lurched. We grabbed the sides of the wooden bench (that had been, thankfully, bolted to the floor) before we could go flying across the room. Then, the boat ceased moving all together. Hiccup looked at me, obviously feeling a gazillion different things at once. The one I caught most accurately was terror. He was terrified.

"Hey," I said, "together, remember?"

"Yeah," he said. "At least I remember something." He smiled lightly, but it was filled with pain and worry. I knew he was just faking it; trying to make me feel better about the whole situation, just as I was trying to do with him. But it wasn't working for either of us, and we both knew it.

Then, the hatch leading below deck opened, and a soldier poked his head through. He was armed fully in mail and armor, two swords strapped at either of his sides, equalling to a total of four blades.

"Get up 'ere," he said. His voice was scratchy and unbelievably horrible. "We're walkin' the rest o' the way."

Hiccup and I exchanged glances before standing up and climbing back to the normal deck of the ship, awaiting the long walk ahead of us. Instantly, I felt paralyzed with cold. It was worse than anything I had ever felt before. I resisted the urge to curl up on the deck of the ship and shiver and just decided to let my teeth chatter and body shake as chills wracked my body.

Looking out at the ocean, I saw it frozen over in solid ice. I couldn't even see even the faintest hint of Freezing To Death, or any other island as far as my eyes could see, no matter how hard I looked.

Gazing over to Hiccup, I saw he was pale, looking ready to faint just from the cold, not to mention his more-than-likely headache and throbbing shoulder.

This was going to be awful.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, this is my FIRST update today. So far, this is THE LONGEST chapter in this fanfic, but I don't know how long the other chapters will be, so...yeah. Don't know. XD! Aaaaaanywaaaaays, shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: Yeah, getting sick's no fun. :( And yeah, Dagur deserves to get sick! Yay! **

**flame: Glad you seem to like the story! :D  
><strong>

**Jesusfreak: Haha! Yeah, and it's a disease that is incurable for me! Cantgetenoughofthecliffhangeritis, or something like that. :) And yeah, I thought it was funny, too! He's like "I refuse" and then ten seconds later *snore* XD! **

**AnimeAngel: Um...the wind? A day? Daytime? Nighttime? I have no idea! :) **

**QueenAurora: Is the answer to the first one darkness? Time? I don't know. I don't know the answer to the second one, but the answer to the third one is A Map, I think...? Am I right? Am I wrong? And yes, it was a splinter! Whoop whoop! No one I've asked that so far knows the answer, so you get THREE points! Yahoo! **

**BerkDragonRider: Hahahahahahahaha!**

**Wanli8970: Ah...do I really _WANT _to know what happened to the last guy who made Flara angry, or am I better off just not knowing? :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: The horror...the suspense...**

According to what Dagur had said to one of his men, it was about a six hour walk from here to Freezing To Death. Six hours of just walking on ice, hoping we didn't die by the freezing weather conditions. It wasn't even windy, but if it had been, it would have been about a hundred times worse. I was thankful it wasn't.

A plank was lowered from the ship. The ice held firm beneath it, just proving to me just how thick it really was.

Dagur came up behind us. He was dressed in thick clothing, probably just barely feeling the freezing cold air that hovered in and around the area. He pushed Hiccup and me towards the plank, and we had no choice but to walk down it.

We were followed by Dagur's men closely. They had drawn their weapons, all wearing the same ridiculously thick clothes as Dagur. Their blades glowed in the pale moonlight flowing from the cloudy, black, night sky.

Hiccup whistled. "And I thought it was cold _below _deck," he muttered under his breath.

"Silence, you fools," said Dagur.

Hiccup looked to me and twirled his index finger around his temple. I smiled at the gesture, and he shrugged. Then, we both turned to the six hours of freezing cold weather we had to walk through.

Fantastic.

[Yes, Hiccup, you can rest assured that that was sarcasm. There was nothing fantastic about that situation, and you know it without me even telling you]

The first hour, it really wasn't so bad. Hiccup and I were Berkians; we were used to intense weather conditions, so it didn't prove to be too much of a problem. The hour passed rather quickly, too, which helped tremendously.

Behind us, Dagur and his men were whispering stuff I didn't understand or make out, mostly because I was too focused on not slipping and at the same time trying to conserve body heat, but I heard Dagur say, "If he doesn't help us, I have a little something planned for him."

I could only guess he was talking about Hiccup. Hiccup seemed to have heard him, too, because his steps grew uneasy and he looked to me frantically for support I couldn't give him at that moment.

But I would give it to him sometime. Dagur would get his pay day one day, to be certain.

The second hour, it got worse. Our steps became slower and less fluent, although we knew we couldn't stop. Dagur and his men were right behind us, making sure of that. If we stopped, we would be forced up again and also probably endure some sort of horrid punishment as well.

Dagur and his men seemed unfazed by the chill, probably because of how much clothing they were wearing, but it wasn't so for Hiccup and myself. We were both shaking visibly, just barely forcing ourselves on.

And that was only hour number two. We had four more to go.

The third hour seemed to go on for weeks and weeks. The clouds had begun to pulse out snow, to an extent, but it didn't help one bit. It clouded our vision and only added to the initial chill of the landscape.

Dagur dragged his axe at his side so it cut about half an inch deep into the ice, making a trail in it, probably for when they returned to the ship, or just because he was bored and wanted to cut something. Or both. Or neither.

The fourth hour, I nearly passed out. It got to the point where I stumbled so frequently Hiccup actually had to hold me up half the time. He was in no better shape than I was, but he knew when he had to be the brave one.

Normally, I was the brave one, and he was the one thinking of the brilliant plans, but sometimes the roles were reversed, although I never really thought of brilliant plans. Hiccup acted as the brave one, _and_ the smart one. It really was perplexing to me and many others, but we didn't question it.

When I got feeling back into my limbs, I mumbled a "thank you" to Hiccup and then continued to walk on my own without his assistance. Of course, he always put a steadying hand on my shoulder when I swayed, which wasn't seldom, but each time he did, I felt the icy coldness of his skin, and immediately felt guilty. He was in far worse shape than I was, with amnesia, headaches and a wounded shoulder, yet he was the one keeping me from face planting into the ice when it really should have been the other way around.

The fifth hour was by far the best. Which, by the way, is _not _sarcasm. It seemed to warm up at least a little bit, which made it easier to walk...no...just _move _in general. The sun showed itself a fair few times, although it was still cloudy and snowing slightly, I was glad for what warmth the sun provided. And apparently, Hiccup was as well. He flicked some snowflakes out of his hair and looked at me in plain annoyance. Probably because it was still snowing.

I was hoping it would get warmer. I mean...a little warmth here and there was a step in the right direction while traveling to Freezing To Death. Unfortunately, that's what you were doing: Traveling to Freezing To Death, where it was, quite literally, _Freezing To Death_.

The sixth hour was by far the longest, coldest, and hardest. A sudden wind picked up so strong I feared a few times it would blow us right off our feet and to the Isle of Night before we could even yell for help. It also began to snow harder, and the flakes blew around in all different directions.

Dagur and his men shielded themselves from the snow, but they had a lot more coverage than me and Hiccup. We stumbled around blindly in the what was now turning into a blizzard. I stumbled, grabbing Hiccup's arm just before I was able to fall forward. Hiccup held me up, but I could feel the weakness in his grip. He was a lot thinner than I was, not to mention it was also harder for him to walk, seeing as he had one and a half legs. Not to mention a bad wound on his shoulder, and probably frequent headaches.

"Are we going the right way!?" shouted one of Dagur's men.

"Yes!" shouted Dagur. "I am certain we are going the right way!"

"But how can you be sure?" questioned a different soldier. "We should check our maps, just to make sure we aren't heading towards the ends of the world!"

I heard Dagur sigh. "Fine," he said. "Five of you, watch the prisoners. The others, come with me took look over this map."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt relief flood over me. We were stopping, even if it was just for a moment. Hiccup and I sank down to the ground, Hiccup keeping one arm wrapped around me, me doing the same to him with my own arm. He leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder, and I leaned against him, pressing my cheek to he top of his head. I closed my eyes with a relieved sigh as the two of us rested for the first time in hours.

It was freezing, the wind picking up around us, sending snow and blistering cold ice pretty much everywhere, but at least we weren't alone. If I had been doing it by myself, I never would have survived. And looking at Hiccup, I knew it was vise versa.

We heard Dagur muttering to his men in the background, but really didn't care. They ad been muttering to each other for nearly six hours. It didn't matter to us anymore. Let them mutter. Didn't do anything. I heard one of the soldiers laugh at some fiendish plan Dagur had spoken of, but I didn't care. Let them laugh. Let them have their fun. And when the time comes, let them see how they were wrong. Let them see their foolishness. Let them see their ignorance.

Let them laugh.

After about ten minutes, Dagur announced that we were headed in the right direction and that we would be continuing our trek. Hiccup and I stood unsteadily to our feet, swaying uneasily from exhaustion and cold, but we moved none the less. We weren't given the choice. Dagur and his men followed behind us with weapons. We stopped, and we died.

When Freezing To Death was in sight, I didn't know I would be as excited to see it as I was at that moment. Sure, we would be thrown into prison. Sure, we would probably be forced to train some dragons, and then killed if we didn't (and quite possibly even if we did). But at least it wouldn't be as bad as out here in the open.

Once we stepped for on Freezing To Death, Dagur and his men split into two groups; Dagor taking one group to what appeared to be some sort of a Great Hall while the other group took Hiccup and I to our cells.

They led us aside and then opened the door, followed by a tunnel leading underground. We had no choice but to venture inside, going down further with every step.

Then it broke off into one single cell. It was musty smelling and freezing cold, but at least there was no wind or snow, which was an improvement.

One of the guards took a key, unlocked the cell, and then shoved Hiccup and me into it. We both sank to the ground, our legs unable to bear our weight, and the prison door shut behind us.

"Have fun," one of the guards hissed. "You won't have a choice."

He tossed something inside the cell and then turned, followed by his mates, and left the area.

"Well," said Hiccup, "how hospitable." He rolled his eyes and sat up, wincing and clutching his bad shoulder. It suddenly occurred to me that he had fallen on it when we were tossed in. I couldn't imagine how badly that had hurt.

"Here, let me look at it-" I tried.

"No, it's okay," said Hiccup. "It's fine." He groaned. "No problem at all, see?"

I frowned and gave him an "are-you-serious?" look.

He frowned. "We have enough problems without you worrying about me," he said.

"Well, we've already achieved that," I said, "so why not?"

Hiccup frowned, but didn't stop me when I rolled up his sleeve to look at his shoulder. It didn't look bad, but I really couldn't tell, since it had been wrapped in gauze while we were on Berk.

"No one even knows we're here," said Hiccup. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Astrid. This is all my fau-"

"Don't say it," I cut him off. "It's not your fault."

"You know it is," said Hiccup. "If I hadn't run off, you wouldn't have had to follow me. If I hadn't got amnesia, this wouldn't even be a problem."

"I told you, Hiccup," I said, "it's not your fault you have amnesia."

"It sure feels like it is," he said.

"Well, it's not," I said.

He smirked. "You're just as stubborn as me, you know that?" he asked.

"Aahh, not true!" I said. "You're definitely more stubborn!"

"Fine," he said. "Can't argue with that."

"No, you can't," I said.

I looked to the side and saw what one of the guards had thrown into the cell. It was a satchel, not too big, but big enough to make me wonder what was inside it. Curious, I moved over to investigate. I picked it up and opened it. Inside, I found two water flasks and a blanket.

"Here," I said, tossing one of the flasks to Hiccup. He caught it with both hands and then looked at me curiously. I shrugged and moved over to sit next to him, taking the blanket and draping it over both of our shoulders.

"It could be worse," said Hiccup. "Really, it could."

I fell asleep thinking about how it could have been a lot better, too.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my SECOND update today. I am really enjoying how this story is progressing. It's really better than I originally thought. :) As usual, shout-outs:**

**Wanli8970: Ugh. Dagur, goooooo aaaaaaawwwwwwaaaaaaayyyy. Leave us aaaaallllllooooonnnnneeee. Stop messing with Beeeerrrrrrkkkkk. :) **

**QueenAurora: Aaaah, makes sense, actually. :) Um...is the answer to the first one a question? An echo? I don't know. I don't know the second or third either. They sound really tricky! And I'll probably hear the answer and then go bang my head up against the wall because it was _so simple _and I _didn't get it_. :) **

So...top of the list marked "Bad Days."

And that really was saying something, since I had a lot of "Bad Days" in my past. Or...what I remembered of my past, that is.

During the six hour walk from Dagur's ship to Freezing To Death, I had experienced a few blasts of the past. I remembered some things; like a few dragon training classes I taught, with the twins and Snotlout being...well..._the twins and Snotlout,_ and Fishlegs spurting out random dragon facts...normal day at the Berk Dragon Training Academy I reckoned, seeing as though all the other memories I had from that place were pretty much the same.

Astrid fell asleep, so I decided to just spend some time thinking of a plan to get us out. I stood up, letting her have the blanket to herself, and then moved to the other side of the room and sat down again.

My legs felt heavy, so I couldn't take many steps without nearly collapsing. I could see my breath constantly, like heavy, temporary fog. I was breathing erratically, so I guess that was part of it.

It was freezing. Understatement, actually. There wasn't a word good enough to use that would accurately describe the weather on Freezing To Death. It felt as though you had been frozen in an block of ice, that's how bad it was. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them to try and conserve body heat.

I knew that Dagur would be coming for me. I just knew it. He was my enemy, and I, apparently, was his. I had memories I didn't know were there flash back at me at random moments.

_Dagur! I was just thinking about you! Hey, remember that time we went swimming, and...you tried to drown me? _

_Oooh the laughs we shared! _

It was strange. I only remembered bits and pieces of it, but it was enough to get my mind ticking.

The chill of the cell made it almost impossible to think about anything else but the fact that I was freezing, but I forced myself to. I needed to think. I needed to try and think of a plan to get at least Astrid out of here alive.

Dagur would come for me. And when I didn't speak, he would come for Astrid, and use her as bait for myself.

And I was right.

I heard footsteps approaching, and saw a torchlight, signaling my worst fears to spring. I stood up abruptly and moved to the front of the cell, standing right in front of the door. Dagur came in front, holding a torch in one hand, and a key in the other.

"Well well well," said Dagur. "What do we have here? Berk's heir in my dungeon. What joy!"

"Oh have your fun now," I said. "Just wait until the Berkians discover what you have done."

"The Berkians?" said Dagur. He laughed. "Hiccup, the Berkians aren't coming for you or your friend. It's just you and me, ex-brother."

"Ex-brother?" I asked.

"Yes," said Dagur. "Now, are you going to come, or am I going to have to make you?"

He opened the door, slipped the key in his pocket, and then yanked me out my my wrist. I let him. I didn't care. Let him do what he wanted. See if it made a difference.

He kicked the cell door closed again and drew his axe, holding it towards me threateningly.

"Now, Hiccup," said Dagur, "get a move on. And don't make this difficult. Remember, I still have the girl."

I looked back at Astrid one last time before Dagur pushed me forward, forcing me to move up the tunnel and back to the level ground. I was instantly paralyzed by the cold, but Dagur's axe and the fact that he had Astrid motivated me; reminded me that I couldn't stop.

He led me outside and to another small shack-like building. He opened the door, forced me inside, and then shut it behind us. Dagur turned around and looked around the room. It was dark, just barely above severe darkness. I heard the sound of a match strike, and then a small candle light filled the room. Dagur held in one hand a candle and in the other hand his axe.

I looked around to assess the room. There wasn't really anything there except a bookcase along either side of the wall and a table in the middle of the room. I knew what Dagur was planning on doing. He was going to interrogate me. Try to make me tell him some things about Berk.

Funny. I didn't even remember Astrid's last name, much less Berk's secrets.

Wait a minute.

Did Dagur know I had amnesia?

Probably not. If he had, he probably would have never taken me away from Berk, seeing as how I was no use to him with no memory of anything at all.

"So, Hiccup," said Dagur, "let's make this quick and simple. You're Berk's heir. Tell me all you know about Berk. The greatest secrets, its greatest weakness, its greatest strength."

"I probably shouldn't say," I said. "It's my insurance that you won't hurt me."

Dagur aimed the axe at my throat. "Is it now?" he hissed.

"Frankly yes," I said, pretending the axe wasn't there. If I could play dumb, make Dagur think I knew everything about Berk, maybe it would keep him from killing me and Astrid.

"You know I have your friend," said Dagur.

"And you know that no matter how much you hurt her or me, I will never tell you anything I know about Berk," I said flatly, my voice betraying no emotion. In all honesty, if Dagur threatened to kill Astrid for a few secrets, I would have blurted them out faster than Dagur could ask me to do so. But I had to make him think otherwise. It was Astrid's only real chance.

"Touche," said Dagur, lowering the axe slightly. "But what are the secrets, Hiccup?"

"I won't tell you," I said.

"WHAT. ARE. THE. SECRETS!?" said Dagur.

"I won't tell you," I said.

"I'll KILL the girl, Hiccup!" Dagur threatened. "I am not lying, unlike _some _people I know! You know deep down I would kill her. You know I wouldn't hesitate. And then you will know it was your fault. You'll never be able to live with yourself. Never be able to go back. Never be able to change your decision." He glared at me and pushed the axe towards me again. "TELL ME. ALL OF BERK'S. SECRETS!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed. "I don't know, OKAY!? I'm amnesic! I don't know! I have no idea! I didn't even know you for some time! I didn't know! I don't know! I don't know ANYTHING about Berk, I hardly know Astrid! I don't know, okay!? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?"

Dagur stared at me. He knew I wasn't lying. And then, he broke out laughing.

"Good," he said. "Then you are no use to me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry in advance for the shortness of this chapter. This is my THIRD update today, if I recall correctly. Thanks to all who read, review, fav, follow, or anything such as that! :) Shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: Yes! We will dig a hole, and put Dagur in it! Perfect! I think Dagur needs a snickers...he's not himself when he's hungry. XD! **

**Wanli8970: I think we would _ALL _like to see that! :D **

**QueenAurora: Umm...is the answer to the first one the temperature? A mountain? Time? I don't know! :) The answer to the second one is the letter O, and the answer to the third one is a river. Right? :) **

**AnimeAngel: Okay...I am going to guess...daytime. Am I right? Wrong? Close? Far? HELP! (haha!)**

Dagur pushed me towards the door and followed closely behind, keeping the axe only two inches away from my back so I wouldn't even _begin _to think about stopping any time soon.

I pushed open the door and walked out, feeling instantly chilled by the cold, but pretending not to notice it; not to care about it; not to be affected by it although it was clearly doing just that.

Dagur walked behind me, pressing his axe to my back whenever I slowed down even a little bit. It didn't harm me, just reminded me that it was there and that Dagur wouldn't hesitate to use it if that's what it came to. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but no part of me knew for certain.

We walked passed some guards, and as we did, Dagur called a few of them to follow us. I didn't really know why he did it, or what to think while he was doing it, so I just focused on walking without fainting or passing out from the cold.

Dagur lead me to the edge of a cliff. I still didn't know for certain what he was planning, but I had a thought. He was going to knock me off it, or kick me off it, of push me off it, or (insert method of knocking people off cliffs here).

[Astrid just pointed out he could make me walk off the cliff, but that sounded too easy]

He made me walk to the edge of it, following closely. And then, he did what I least expected him to do. He grabbed me around my ankle-

[Yes, Astrid, it was the right leg. I didn't have an ankle on the left one]

-and held me upside down over the side of the cliff.

I thrashed, but Dagur was too strong; his grip was too tight. Not to mention he also kept his axe reasonably close to me, threatening me with it.

"Guard!" he called. "Go get the girl and bring her here. Let her watch her friend fall to his death."

"Sir, yes sir!" shouted the guard, who then ran off to get Astrid.

Dagur laughed and held me up so I could look him in the eyes. His eyes were pale green, like the color of a dying tree, or a scorched fern, and they were filled with glee and hatred.

"Just think about the fun," he said, "of your friend watching you die, while being able to do _nothing _to prevent it."

The blood was rushing to my head, making me feel dizzy, but I refused to let it show.

"So be it," I hissed, using all the willpower I had to not let my voice waver even the slightest. "You will not win, Dagur. You will never win."

"Well, I will never lose, either," said Dagur. "So what will I do, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third? What will I do?"

"Not win, not lose," I said, thinking it over. "Then I guess you must die."

"Hiccup!" I heard Astrid scream. Looking around, I saw her being held back by the guard who had run off to get her. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with horror and terror at the sight of Dagur holding me by my leg upsidedown over the side of a cliff.

"Astrid!" I shouted.

"So that is your name?" said Dagur. "Astrid? I like it. So, Astrid," he hissed, gesturing to me, "say goodbye to your heir."

"Hiccup!" she shouted.

"Don't worry!" I said. "Just...promise me something!"

"What!?" she shouted.

"Promise me you won't give up!" I shouted. "Never give up. Never surrender!"

"I promise, Hiccup!" she called. I heard her voice crack at the call of my name. "I promise!"

"Famous last words," said Dagur. Then, he let me go.

"NO!" I heard Astrid scream as I fell. I didn't scream; I didn't make a single, solitary sound. I looked down at the ocean that lay below me. Even if I survived the fall, I would drown before making it to the surface.

I didn't even try to dive. I just let myself slam into the ocean, feeling the icy prick of the water clawing at me as I sank down, deeper and deeper, into the water two times as cold as the air around us.

Then I let my eyes drift shut.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my FORTH update today. Aaaand we're back to Astrid's POV. :) I should be finishing it either tomorrow or Thursday; I don't know. Sometime around then. :) Anyways, shout-outs: **

**Wanli8970: Yes! Let's ask Dagur how he feels about a BBQ over an open flame. Flara's flame! BWAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**silverwolvesarecool: Aaah, Dagur. Don't we love him? (obvious sarcasm there) Now, if you'll excuse me...DAGUR YOU DERANGED FOOL GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE YOU OFF A MOUNTAIN PEAK AND I HAVE A FEW CHOICE WORDS FOR YOU TOO!**

**Invosodude: Sorry. I tend to leave people hanging a lot. *shrugs* I guess it's in my blood. **

**xFaerieValkyriex: NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jesusfreak: I AM MUCH TOO SICK WITH MY INCURABLE CLIFFHANGEROVERLOADITIS DISEASE (not to mention the cold I haven't really gotten over yet). Anywho...NO! HICCUP! DON'T GO DYING ON US NOW! NO!**

"NO!" I screamed. "NO!"

I thrashed against the man who held me back. He was strong, but I was furious. I was absolutely furious. When the guard had come to get me, I had a feeling something had happened to Hiccup. I had grabbed the satchel and taken it with me, just in case, but this...this was worse than anything I could have ever dreamed.

"She's a fighter!" shouted the man restraining me. I screamed in fury and kicked him in the shin, sending him doubling over in pain. I wrenched myself from his grip and ran towards the side of the cliff.

Another guard grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, but I simply slid between his legs, used his weight against him, and then pulled the arm that he held and yanked him flat on his back. Then, I continued to run towards the edge.

"STOP HER!" shouted Dagur.

Well, easier said than done, Dagur.

The more guards that came to take me down, and more guards I _took_ down. I grabbed one of their weapons (a smallish battle axe) and fended off more, using my new weapon against them.

"KILL HER!" shouted Dagur. "_SOMEBODY_ KILL HER!"

"Dream on, Dagur!" I shouted.

I bashed a Berserker with the flat of my axe. "That's for kidnapping me!" I shouted. I turned around and bashed another one. "That's for kidnapping Hiccup!" Another Berserker went down. "That's for shooting him!" Another one. "That's for making him amnesic!" Another one. "That's for dropping him off a cliff!" Another. "And that's for EVERYTHING ELSE!"

I saw an opening, and I took it. I sheathed the axe on my belt, ran to the edge of the cliff, and jumped, falling fast towards the ocean in the perfect dive. I didn't know exactly what I had been planning to do once I hit the water. I didn't even know if Hiccup was _alive_. But something told me he was. Something told me he wasn't dead.

The water came sooner than I had expected. It was also far colder than I had expected. But I didn't have time for admiring the coldness of the water. Hiccup was drowning somewhere beneath me.

My blood grew even colder when I located Hiccup. He was sinking, his eyes closed, not even moving; not even struggling.

"Hiccup!" I screamed, even though my air was limited, and also running out. I kicked furiously, desperate to get to him. I reached out, just barely enough to grab his wrist. My limbs hardly moved, but I forced them to. I pulled Hiccup to me and wrapped one arm around him. As soon as I was sure I had a firm enough grip on Hiccup, I kicked my feet so they were beneath me and then kicked, desperate to get to the surface. My lungs screamed for air. The edges of my eyesight grew black. But I kept kicking. I kicked until I reached my hand up and felt the freezing cold wind hit it. Then, I kicked once more and found myself able to breath.

I gasped in huge breaths of air, unable to stop the giddy laughs that escaped me. I squeezed Hiccup, and then realized that he was still limp in the tight hold I held him in.

I treaded water, but wouldn't be able to do it much longer. Hiccup wasn't heavy at all, but the initial cold of the area was numbing my skin, making it near to impossible to move. I knew we had to get to land, though. I couldn't even tell if Hiccup was breathing or not.

I looked over to the side desperately, my eyes scanning for some sort of shelter. In this weather, both of us could well get hypothermia. And going for the little dip in the ocean certainly hadn't helped.

I saw something that looked like sort of a cave off in the distance. It was the only shelter I saw within my ability to reach, so I decided to try. I tightened my hold around Hiccup and swam towards the cave, hoping I wouldn't be too late.

My limbs screamed in protest, but I forced them on. The icy hands of the water were clawing at me, almost begging me to curl up and sink, to give up. But no. I wouldn't give up. I was too stubborn for that.

And Hiccup was too stubborn to die.

I kicked my feet harder until the water became shallow enough to walk in. I stood up, pulling Hiccup with me, and walked, half stumbling, to the shore.

As soon as my feet touched the sand, they gave way. I fell to my knees and sprawled out on the sand, Hiccup laying beside me.

For a moment, I didn't do anything, finding myself unable to move. But then I looked at Hiccup, and fear spiked me. His skin was pale and turning slightly blue. I couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

In a panicked frenzy, I forced myself over. I pressed my ear to his chest and listened for his heartbeat. I found it, but it was weak. And then I realized that he wasn't breathing. He wasn't breathing.

"Hiccup!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders (completely forgetting about the one that was injured) and shaking him harshly and desperately, not knowing what else to do. I didn't know anything about drowning. I didn't really know anything about _anything _that had to do with injuries and what not. I wasn't a doctor.

What was I supposed to do now? Flip him over? Slap him on the back?

I shook him again. Hiccup coughed once before flipping over on his stomach and coughing up the seawater that invaded his lungs. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and placed a hand on Hiccup's back as he continued to cough, fighting to regain his breath.

When he finally stopped coughing, he flipped back over on his back and gazed up at me. I wanted to just stay there and sleep, but if Dagur and the Berserkers came after us...

"Come on, Hiccup," I said. "We have to get to that cave over there, and then we can rest. Okay?"

He nodded and sat up, swaying uneasily. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. After making sure he was steady, the two of us headed towards the cave, where, hopefully, we could relax, even if it be just for a few minutes.

When we made it there and inside a little ways, Hiccup collapsed. I fell down right beside him, breathing heavily. The ice cold water had made everything about ten times worse, but at least the cave blocked out the wind and snow.

We laid there in silence for a little while until Hiccup spoke. "Thanks...for...saving me," he said.

"Don't mention it," I said. "Seriously, Hiccup, don't you _ever _mention it. I don't ever want to talk about anything that ever took place on this dreaded island again. Clear?"

"Duly noted, milady," said Hiccup.

"Whatever, Dragon Boy," I said, sitting up. Hiccup sat up beside me and turned to me.

"So..." he said, "what should we do now?"

"Do you have any ideas on how we could get off this island?" I asked.

"One, actually, now that you mention it," said Hiccup. He grabbed a stick from the side and drew what looked like a map in the dirt. "Okay, so we're here-" he drew a little circle, "and we want to get here-" he drew an X about a foot away from the circle.

"Why there?" I asked.

"Because that's where the ice meets the ocean," said Hiccup. "Now, I've been thinking...if we cut a thick piece of ice, we might just be able to use it as a raft to get back to Berk."

"Hey, yeah," I said. "That's perfect!"

"Thanks," said Hiccup. "Problem is, there's a six hour walk between here and the sea. So..."

"So we'll have to be ready for it," I said.

"Precisely," said Hiccup, pointing the stick at me. "First of all, though, I don't think either of us would be able to walk six hours straight, do you?"

I frowned. He had a point. "No," I said.

He nodded. "We'll have to stay here for a while," he said, "and just prepare ourselves for the journey. I don't know how treacherous it'll be, or what the weather will be like."

I nodded. "I have the satchel from the prison," I said, unstrapping it and pulling out its contents. I was relieved to see that the satchel had been somewhat water proof, so the blanket wasn't soaked.

"Great," said Hiccup. "We should probably start a fire, or something. I don't think we'll be spotted by any of the Berserkers. But if we don't make a fire, we'll both get hypothermia, or-"

"I get it, Sir Knows-A-Lot," I said.

Hiccup frowned. "What's the meaning of all these nicknames?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Think of it as my way of telling you that I care," I said.

Hiccup smiled. "Whatever you say, milady," he smirked.

We started a fire shortly afterwards and sat in front of it, sharing the blanket, keeping it wrapped around our shoulders, our sides pressed up against each other. Whenever Hiccup nodded off, I would shake him awake again, and he did the same with me. Since there was a chance we would both get hypothermia, we couldn't trust ourselves to fall asleep.

We sat there, watching the flames.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is my FIFTH update today. It will get more and more crazy in these future chapters, so hold on to your virtual popcorn I'm giving out! :) Shout-outs: **

**QueenAurora: Um...I don't know about the first one, but is the second one your shadow? **

**silverwolvesarecool: Dagur Dagur Dagur...why must you be so deranged? :) **

**Wanli8970: Hiccup is slowly yet surly regaining more and more of his memories. He's becoming more and more like the Hiccup he was before his memory loss, so yes and no. He knows some things, but he doesn't know everything. :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Yes, I wanted to put that in there. :) **

**Guest: Thank you! I will try to keep updating so that way I don't leave you guys in more suspense then you're already in. :) **

**AnimeAngel: Is it the Moon? Is it Midnight? I don't know! :D **

We sat there for hours upon hours, until the sun rose and the day became a little tiny bit warmer. By then, my and Hiccup's clothes were dried, although stiff and rather uncomfortable.

Today, we would leave.

Today, we would _escape. _

"Run me over the plan again?" I asked.

Hiccup frowned. "I've run you over it seven times already," he said.

"Run me over it again," I said. "Eight times won't hurt anything."

Hiccup smiled slightly. "We just run, and we don't stop running," he said simply. "We stop running, we die."

"Sounds great," I said.

"Why did you want to go over it again?" Hiccup asked.

"No reason," I said.

"Oookay," he said, clapping his hands together and keeping them in that position. "Should we get a move on?"

"Gladly," I said. "The sooner we get off Freezing To Death, the sooner we get back to Berk."

I hesitated. "I've been meaning to ask," I said, "any more memories come back?"  
>Hiccup frowned and made a seesaw motion with his hand in a more-or-less type mannar. "Sort of," he said. "Just a few here and there...nothing really too important or high in significance. Plus, they're just clips. I can't make any sense out of any of them."<p>

I nodded. Amnesia sounded tricky, and according to Hiccup, it was.

"What did you remember?" I asked.

"Nothing important," he snapped suddenly. "Can we go now?"

Although he had claimed it was nothing important, something told me it had been. What was it, though? Why wasn't he telling me?

"Hiccup-"

"Don't want to talk about it," Hiccup cut me off. "Seriously, can we please go? We can talk about it...I don't know. Some other time. But not now. Now, we need to get a move on."

I didn't argue, but this conversation would not be forgotten. We would talk about it later. And I would make sure of that.

We walked outside the cave after gathering the things and putting them back in the satchel and looked around. After seeing nothing and no one, we headed out and started running. A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hiccup?" I asked.

"Mmm hmm?" he said.

"Why was that area of water not frozen when all the other water was?" I questioned.

Hiccup shrugged. "Probably some sort of underground spring," he said. "Keeps the water moving so there's no possible way it even has a chance to freeze. Anyways, we need to find where the ice begins, and then start running. Doesn't really matter the direction."

"There!" I said as loud as I dared, pointing. Through the foggy mists that clogged the island, I made out a white array of land that was clearly ice.

"Great," said Hiccup. "Get ready for six solid hours of walking on pure ice."

We ran, slowing only slightly when the ground changed from snow to ice. We had to be mindful about slipping, as doing so could be hazardous and dangerous.

We continued to run as fast as we dared without slipping or tripping. I was thankful for the slight warmth of the day compared to the icy cold chills of the ocean water Hiccup and I had just barely survived the night before.

We ran the first hour without stopping, although we slowed and picked up pace at random times. After hour number one, we decided to take a short break before we continued. We sat down on the ice, caught our breath, stood up and kept running in the same direction. We just had to make it to the ocean. Then the rest would be easy.

We ran the second and third hour without stopping for a break, although we more jogged then ran, to be honest. Before beginning hour four, we took a ten minute break to catch our breath and just relax.

After that, we continued to run.

Hours four and five passed without much of a problem. We had to stop in the middle of hour five because Hiccup was just exhausted (I was too, but I didn't headaches, a hurt shoulder, or a prosthetic leg), and after that continued running. We couldn't afford to waste time.

As the sixth hour came along, I thought we were going to make it, and it would be easy. Very easy. But when we arrived at where the ice turned back into ocean, my hopes dropped.

Dagur's ship was docked there, and with it stood Dagur. He was by himself, no one else in sight. He turned to us and smiled mischievously, running his hand across the edge of his axe.

"Welcome, Hooligans," he said. "I've been expecting you."


	19. Chapter 19

**My SIXTH update, rolling once again into cliffhangers! Sorry about that last suspense. This one is _worse_. Oops, was that out loud? XD! I guess you'll have to read it for yourself! :D Aaaaannnnyywwwaaayyysss, shout-outs: **

**QueenAurora: Because the spider spied her...HAHAHAHAHA! I said that out loud a few times to myself, and I just couldn't _stop _saying it. Now I'm sitting here whispering "the spider spied her" over and over like a weirdo. :) **

**silverwolvesarecool: Aaah, no, I knew you were't mad at me, Wolves. I'm mad at Mr. Bad Temper Dagur, too. Well, aren't we all? :) **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Sorry about that. I guess I tend to shatter a lot of hopes when they are at their highest point. I guess all authors tend to do that some way or another. *shrugs***

**Wanli8970: How about, we invite him to a BBQ, but not tell him that he's the main course for Flara, or whatever other dragons show up? We won't tell him that HE'S the BBQ! GOLD! :D **

**Guest: Less suspense? *flips through dictionary* Mmm nnn. Nope. Not in my vocabulary. XD! Yeah, I should really try and work on that. I do too many cliffhangers. :) **

Dagur was _really _starting to get on my final nerves. The last straw. He was just asking for trouble now. Just _asking_. Like he came knocking on our door like "Hello do you have room for one more weirdo?"

"Dagur," said Astrid. "How did I know something was going to go wrong?"  
>Dagur smirked. "Oh, Astrid," he said, "it was quite obvious, is it not?"<p>

"No, it was not," I said. "Dagur, what are you going to gain my doing this? What are you trying to get? What are you trying to do? To prove?"

Dagur actually laughed. "Oh, Hiccup," he said, "I am not trying to _prove _anything. Now, I am trying to _do _something, alright!"

"Oh really?" I said. "What's that?"

"I am trying to make you pay, Hiccup!" shouted Dagur. "I am trying to make you see what you did to me!"

"The only one doing anything to you is yourself, Dagur," I said. "Stop this. This madness? It has to stop. You can only go for so long, Dagur. You have to give it up. Give all this-" I gestured to _everything _"-up."

"Why, Hiccup?" said Dagur. "It's YOUR fault to begin with! Your fault!"

"What are you trying to gain by this, Dagur!?" I shouted.

"Revenge!" said Dagur. "You could have been my _brother! _My _brother, _Hiccup!" He said my name as if it were toxic. "But you chose a _dragon_...a _BEAST..._over _ME_! You LIED to ME!"

"You know I had no choice, Dagur!" I shouted. "You would have driven both of our tribes to war! It would have been Berserker against Hooligan. It would have been a massacre! A bloodbath! Do you not _understand_!?"

"Oh I understand _perfectly_," said Dagur. "I know _exactly _what's going on. You chose a dragon over me."

"That's not true-" I started, but he cut me off.

"You chose to be my _enemy_!" said Dagur. "I didn't chose this, Hiccup! YOU chose this! You did this! You did this! This is all. Your. Fault! And now Berk is going to be the one to suffer for it. Is that what you _really _want, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!?"

I tensed instantly, my hands reaching for a dagger I didn't have. "Of course it isn't, Dagur," I said. "No one wants war. And if they do, it's because they are ultimately fighting for peace. Why have war when there is no such thing as peace? What is peace if there is only war, what is war if there is only peace? Dagur, you don't mean what you're saying. You don't mean...ANY of it."

"Yes I do!" said Dagur.

"No, you don't!" I said.

"YES I DO!" shouted Dagur, his voice erratic.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I said.

"YES...I DO!" Dagur wiped a dagger out of his belt and threw it at me. Just before it slammed into my face, I reached up, and caught the dagger by the hilt. I brought it down and looked at it, and then looked back at Dagur.

"No. You. Don't." My voice was hard and flat, as if I were speaking to a very small child. It betrayed no emotion, no feelings, no thoughts.

"FINE!" shouted Dagur. "You want to be that way!? Then you go ahead and _be that way_! See if I care! Of course, you won't live to see even the next sunrise!"

With that, Dagur charged at us, screaming his head off.

Astrid and I both jumped in different directions as Dagur came at us at full speed, waving his axe around as if it were a flag. Of course, he wasn't going for Astrid. He was going for me.

I had the dagger he had thrown, so I used that to fight him off when I had to. Other than that, I just tried to use my size against him, easily dodging his blows and making tight turns.

"Hiccup!" shouted Astrid.

The tone of her voice suddenly brought back a memory. I tried to stop it; now was no time for flashbacks; but of course, my mind didn't listen to me.

_I was running from a Monstrous Nightmare as it breathed flames everywhere, trying to roast me alive. _

I screamed as I slipped on the ice. Dagur was instantly on to me, holding the axe over his head. I rolled to the side as be brought it down, so the blade sank into the ice, just barely missing my head.

As Dagur tried to pull the axe out of the ice, I took the advantage. I rolled to the side and got to my feet, just as Dagur yanked his weapon from the solid ice.

"_Hiccup!" Astrid from my memory screamed. She pried the gate open and ran through to try and find some way to lure the Nightmare away from me. She picked up a hammer, and threw it straight at the Nightmare. It conked him on the head, giving me more time to run_.

"AGH!" I screamed, parrying with Dagur just before he could injure me. Astrid ran up and tried to take Dagur down from behind, but Dagur saw her coming. He shoved me backwards so I slipped and fell flat on my back and then turned around to face Astrid.

She and he parried and were drawn into a battle of their own. I recollected the dagger and ran up from behind, trying to do the same thing Astrid had attempted. Dagur saw me coming, though, too. He turned around and knocked me off my feet, sending me sprawling across the ice. I crashed back-first into one of the large ice-blocks sticking dangerously out of the ice.

I quickly stood up again with a groan and raced back over. What he did a second ago was _not cool_. You didn't just _trip _me like that and get it over with. I already had enough problems with my prosthetic. I didn't need the deranged madman making it worse.

Astrid shrieked with anticipation as she more than welcomed the fight.

[No, Astrid, you didn't sound like a dying Terrible Terror, you sounded more like a startled Night Fury]

She and Dagur fought like crazy, battling each other like mad. I came up from behind Dagur, but once again, he found me out. He knew I was there.

He turned around and kicked me, sending me tumbling backwards faster than usual. I hit the large piece of ice again; this time, though, my head took most of the hit. I sank to the ground, releasing the dagger.

I heard Astrid shriek my name with less anticipation; more with terror and anger. And then the edges of my vision went fuzzy and black, all my other vision turning blurry, like a watercolor. Then I let my eyelids shut.


	20. Chapter 20

**It just occurred to me how short this chapter really is. Oops. Sorry about that. This is my SEVENTH update today, so have fun! Sorry in advance for the cliffhanger. I guess I should say I'm sorry in advance for THIS AND ALL FUTURE CLIFFHANGERS YOU KNOW ARE COMING. Aaaaanyways, shout-outs: **

**xFaerieValkyriex: Not good is right! Poor Hiccup. I should really give him a break more often. :( Sorry 'bout that, Hicc. I mean well in all honesty. **

**silverwolvesarecool: Don't worry. Dagur makes me like that too sometimes. I just want to...want to...AGH! I can't even THINK about what I want to do! :) **

**Jesusfreak: Took the words right out of my mouth. :) **

**AnimeAngel: Aaah, Dagur never gets the point, even when someone hits him over the head with it. And your idea? I think it's wonderful! We can see some Valka/Hiccup Hiccup/Stoick Stoick/Valka bonding! That would be awesome! I'll have to write that sometime! :D **

**Guest: Well, cliffhangers are what I do best, loyal reader. :) Along with making the readers hate Dagur. XD! **

Even though I knew I was unconscious, I had dreams. But they weren't dreams, I realized. They were flashbacks. _Flashbacks_.

_I was falling from the sky, Berk stretched out below me, but I wasn't screaming. I was falling with a smile on my face, letting my already unkempt hair blow through the wind and become even more messy. _

_Just as I was about to hit the ground, I heard the call of a Night Fury. Toothless came in underneath me, just barely catching me in time. _

"_Good job, bud!" I shouted. "A little close..." _

_Toothless flew back up into the clouds where the other riders were waiting on their dragons. I saw the rest of that day in my memory, with the dragons being accused of vandalism. And then the scene shifted and I was on what I recognized as Dragon Island, being lead there by the Outcasts. _

_Sudden images of the Outcasts flashed through my memory. I remembered every single time I had ever laid eyes on them; every single time anything had happened with them, through them, or by them. I remembered all of it. _

_The scene changed, and Astrid and I were sledding down a snowy mountain on our dragons. We were obviously racing. Then, I remembered all the events of that day; the avalanche, sealing us in, our dragons saving our lives, trying to help the animals see that dragons weren't really as bad as they thought..._

_The scene changed again. It changed so many times, over and over and over again, until it hurt my head, even in my unconscious state. My memory came rushing back at me like a Night Fury crashing into a sea stack. My head pounded even though I wasn't conscious. It ached and throbbed terribly. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it would feel like when I was conscious. _

_The memories kept coming back. More and more flooded my mind. _

Earlier that day, I had snapped at Astrid, because of a memory. The memory was a lot to take in. I remembered what everything was like _before _I killed the Red Death. _Before _I went from Hiccup the Useless to Hiccup the Useful. Dragon Whisperer. Dragon Conqueror. Dragon Boy (as Astrid liked to call me). It was a hard memory, but now I remembered everything else my friends and I had done. I remembered them apologizing for being so awful to me the first fifteen years of my life. I couldn't stay mad at them. It was both impossible and not in my nature.

I was unconscious, yes, but now I knew who I was.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is my FIRST update today. If all goes as planned, we will be finishing this fanfic later on today. :D Then I can get started on some other requests! Remember, there is a POLL on my profile, voting for which story I'll write next. If you don't have an account, you can just leave a review with your request. And don't feel pressured or anything, cause there's really no pressure. :) Anywho, shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: Aaah, no, I haven't tried elderberry extract yet. :( And Hiccup remembers! YAY! :) Yeah, I really wouldn't mind seeing Dagur get what he deserves sometimes. *sigh***

**AnimeAngel: Aaah, Dagur. Don't we love him? (sarcasm) And I really hope we see more Hiccup/Dagur rivalry in seasons 3 and 4. In seasons 1 and 2, it was like they weren't serious about being enemies. I want to see some SERIOUS stuff. :D Like, Dagur kidnaps Hiccup, Dagur threatens to kill him, stuff like that. :) **

**Jesusfreak: Is it Common Sense? Is it your Shadow? Is it...your...I don't know. :) **

**QueenAurora: Yay! :D **

**Wanli8970: Yes! Hiccup finally remembers! I could imagine Astrid being like "Well it's about time, Dragon Boy!" XD! No, actually she probably wouldn't be like that. Or would she? Ha, not even I know. XD!**

**amillipede: Nah, probably not. I don't think Dagur the Deranged knows how to stop, in all honesty. I mean...he is...after all..._Deranged_. And he has a real good handle on it, too. :) No joke, though. :D**

Seeing Hiccup hurt was the final insult. We had been kidnapped, stripped away from our home island and put in the hands of a barbaric maniac. My day was absolutely ruined. But Hiccup was off-limits. No one was allowed to hurt Hiccup.

I raced forward with a rage I hadn't known since Hiccup had bested me in Dragon Training all those years ago, before we knew the truth about dragons. Dagur seemed taken by surprise, but I knew it was just an act. He knew I was coming at him. He knew I would try to kill him.

He knew I probably wouldn't fail, too.

We fought, my anger and hatred pushing me on. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins to the point where I could feel my heart beating in my chest as if looking for a way of escape. Dagur, on the other hand, seemed unfazed, although he was rather tuckered out from fighting Hiccup.

Hiccup had taken the hard part of the battle, when Dagur was completely ready and raring for war, and then left me with the easy part. Part of me thanked him, the other part of me wishing it had been me to take Round Number One.

"You cannot defeat me!" said Dagur. "I am Chief of Berserk!"

I frowned, swung my leg around, and tripped him off balance. While he was staggering to regain it, I shoved him with the front of my axe and then kicked him to the ground. Once he was down, I wrenched the axe from his grip and knocked him unconscious with my own.

"Puny Chief," I said.

I didn't want to stop there, to be truly honest, but I knew I had bigger problems at that time than Dagur. I dropped both weapons and raced over to where Hiccup had fallen.

I turned him over roughly, my eyes gazing over a long gash across his face. It reached from above his left eye, and then across his face diagonally, ending on his right cheek. I wondered if it were deep enough to scar...no, it wouldn't matter. Scar or no scar, he would still be Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" I tried, shaking his shoulder roughly, probably a bit rougher than I intended to. "Come on, Hiccup," I pleaded. "Get up."

He groaned, his eyes fluttering. He opened them and squinted up at me, breathing heavily.

"As..Astrid?" he croaked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "You okay?"

He shook his head and groaned. "Too...many memories..." he choked out.

His voice sounded so guilty and strained. It just tugged on my heartstrings to hear him talk like that. I shushed him as quickly as possible.

"Hey, it's okay," I said quickly. I didn't want him to think I was blaming him, or anything. "Come on. We're going to get back to Berk, okay? Gothi can help you once we're there, but we can't do anything until we leave this place."

Hiccup nodded. I bent over and pulled one of his arms over my shoulder and wrapped my other arm around his waist and pulled him to a stand. He leaned entirely up against me, unable to bear his own weight. I didn't have a problem with it, though. He weighed next to nothing.

As soon as he was on his feet (that is to say _foot_) he cried out and gripped his head. I panicked, but knew it was normal. If his memories had just suddenly come back...it probably wasn't a very pleasant process. Not to mention he had hit his head real hard on the ice.

"Assstrid," he said, his voice shaking. "I...think I'm gonna...passsss ouuuut..."

He suddenly closed his eyes, and then sank to the ground. Or, he would have, hadn't I caught him before that. I picked him up and took him over to a rather large area of ice and gently laid him down on it. After that, I took the axe and started hacking away at the ice keeping the piece attached.

I hacked away at it until it came loose. I sheathed the axe and stepped onto our ice raft. Then, once I was sure I was ready, I used one arm to support Hiccup and the other arm to unsheath the axe and use it like an oar.

We were leaving.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is my SECOND update today. Sorry for taking so long. Been busy with school, and being sick, so...yeah. :) Anyways, shout-outs: **

**AnimeAngel: Yeah, a bit of an avengers reference there. I just had to put it in there. :D And YES! I really really really want a trailer! Come on, Dreamworks! We are waiting! Well, I guess part of me is glad they are taking their time, but another part's all like I WANNA KNOW WHAT IT WILL BE LIKE! :D**

**silverwolvesarecool: Ugh, Dagur's mad. :) **

**amillipede: HAHAHAHA! Yeah, I loved that part! :D **

**Wanli8970: Oh, so sorry about that! It's up now, titled "Seaworthy" (the one with Flara). If you had another one that I forgot about, please remind me. :) **

**Guest: My thoughts exactly. :D **

**OKAY, so I was listening to this song earlier, and it is ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL. It is called "Blessings" by Laura Story and it is INCREDIBLY TOUCHING. I nearly cry every time. :) I listen to it sometimes while writing fanfictions, too, along with "I See Fire". So...yeah. :) **

"I'm not mad at you."

I nearly whacked Hiccup off the raft by mistake. I had been sure he was unconscious.

"Um...what do you mean?" I said.

"I mean earlier," said Hiccup, turning to face me. "I didn't tell you what was wrong, and I snapped-"

"It wasn't your fault," I said.

"But it was, really," he said. "I was holding a grudge against you, a-and I shouldn't have."

"For what?" I asked. "What did I do?"

He sighed and tapped his temple. "Memories, Astrid," he said. "I remembered the first fifteen years of my life."

I stopped rowing and set the axe beside me. Hiccup's eyes showed guilt, not a hint of anger like they had earlier.

"Meaning...?" I pressed.

"All those years where you guys couldn't even tolerate me," said Hiccup. He took the axe and began rowing himself. "All those years when I was known as 'Hiccup the Useless'." He sighed. "That's what I remembered. I saw that, and used it against you. I didn't remember how you guys apologized until just a little while ago."

I knew where this was going. "Hiccup, you don't have _anything _to be sorry for."

He sighed. "Really?" he said, unbelievingly. He continued to row. "It sure feels like I do."

I frowned and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Hiccup didn't meet my eyes as he pushed the axe through the water in a smooth way.

"You know you don't have anything to be sorry for, Hiccup," I said. "Right?"

He sighed. "Not really," he said. "I snapped at you earlier, and I'm sorry. I should have just told you right then. That's what friends are for, right?"

I couldn't help but smile. That was the first time Hiccup had called me a friend since he got amnesia.

"I have my memories back, Astrid," said Hiccup. "I remember."

At that point I couldn't stop myself. I made some weird noise of glee and then wrapped my arms around him.

"THAT'S GREAT!" I shouted. "THAT'S GREAT, HICCUP!"

He inhaled sharply. "Uh...Astrid-" he said. "Can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry," I said, releasing him. "That's really great though, Hiccup! Wait until the others hear!"

He turned in my direction and smiled. I smiled at first, and then frowned when I saw the large cut across his face.

"What?" he asked.

"You have a long gash on your face," I said.

Hiccup reached his hand up and touched it. "Oh," he said. "Didn't even know it was there."

"Here," I said. I took the blanket out of the satchel and tore a small part of it off. I dipped it in the ocean and wrung it out several times. Then, I motioned for him to come closer, and when he did, I gently ran the piece of fabric over his cut.

He winced, but didn't stop me. The cut wasn't bleeding anymore, but it still looked pretty bad. After I cleaned it, I stuffed the cloth back into the satchel.

"Thanks," said Hiccup.

"I didn't really do anything," I said.

"Yes, you did," said Hiccup. "You...you were my friend when I didn't know you, and it means a lot to me. So...thanks."

I smiled. "Any time," I smirked.

I took to rowing after that since Hiccup's shoulder began paining him again. After a while of rowing, something came into sight. It wasn't Berk; we hadn't been rowing long enough to be home yet. It looked like...a ship?

"What _is _that?" I mused out loud.

"Astrid!" shouted Hiccup. "It's a ship!"

When I looked closer, I saw that it was, indeed, a ship. But not just _any _ship. On the ship was the Berk Crest.

"A Berkian vessel!" shouted Hiccup.

"No...way..." I said, barely able to catch my breath.

"Should we...wave it down?" Hiccup suggested.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" I replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" we both shouted, waving our arms back and forth. "Hello! Help!"

We heard shouts come from the boat, and then it was turned in our direction.

"YES!" shouted Hiccup. "FINALLY!"

I found myself agreeing wholeheartedly.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is my THIRD update today. The chapter after this one will be the last, and then I will write an A/N for the vote results on which story I will do next. :) Shout-outs: **

**silverwolvesarecool: HAHAHAHAHA! It's about time, Berkians! :D **

**Wanli8970: I love reuniting. It's so fun. :) **

**amillipede: Toothless...it's gonna be so CUTE! :D**

**Jesusfreak: Okay, I have one: _What doesn't exist but has a name? _:) And yes, I just LOVE "Blessings." I listened to it a while back and just reheard it about two days ago and I just...it makes me so...wow. :) **

**AnimalLover345: Thank you! And I have dialed in your request for "Seaworthy." :) Thank you! **

I had never been happier to see my cousin.

Sure, Snotlout was a little crazy, and not really very nice at times, but he meant well. Or...at least I hoped he did. It was rather hard to tell, in all honesty.

Anyways, Snotlout flew over us, mounted on Hookfang. He saw us, and then turned to the ship and shouted, "I found them!" Typical Snotlout. Always taking the glory. But I didn't care, even if Astrid and I had really found _them_.

"Hey!" shouted Astrid. "You gonna keep boasting, or are you gonna help us!?"

"What-_ever_," said Snotlout. "You guys are no fun."

He swooped right over us, and Hookfang plucked us off the ice, holding one of us in each his talons. I just barely stifled a scream. Hookfang had grabbed me by my bad shoulder. But I didn't feel like it mattered too much.

The Monstrous Nightmare flew back over the ship and dropped us on the deck. We landed awkwardly, halfway on top of each other, our limbs tangled in an even more embarrassing way.

We got up...just to have our dragons crash into us at full speed. Stormfly practically pushed Astrid overboard, and by the way Toothless was licking me, it was as if I had been soaked in the ocean.

"Okay, okay Toothless! Stop! Stop bud!" I laughed.

Of course, he didn't stop. He _couldn't _stop. It was hilarious how a Night Fury; the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, was like a harmless puppy when I'm around. It was rather humorous.

As soon as Toothless decided to stop licking me, he allowed me to get up...aaaand then my Dad ran up to me and hugged me himself, either ignoring the fact I was covered in Night Fury saliva, or not noticing.

"You're alright!" he shouted. "We were looking everywhere for you two!"

"No kidding!" shouted Snotlout as he landed Hookfang on the deck, dismounted, and walked over to us. "You should have seen it! First it was Outcast Island, then Berserk, and then we were heading back to Berk to see if you guys made your way back and BOOM. We see you two floating on an ice block! An ICE BLOCK!"

At that moment, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut raced forward. Fishlegs hugged both me and Astrid at the same time, crushing us with our feet dangling about a foot off the ground.

"You guys are okay!" he shouted.

"Well...we were..." I choked out. "Fish...Can't...breathe...again-"

"Oh, sorry!" he shouted. He let Astrid and I go, but we fell backwards onto the deck.

"An ice block..." Snotlout continued to rant on.

"Did you guys blow anything up!?" shouted Tuffnut.

"If you didn't..." said Ruffnut, "why didn't you!?"

"No, we didn't blow anything up," said Astrid. "Probably for the better, too."

"Dagur kidnapped us," I said. "He took us to Freezing To Death."

"Freezing To Death!?" my Dad shouted.

"Dagur had a secret base set up there," Astrid explained just as I was about to do so. "He took Hiccup and I there so you guys wouldn't find us on Berserk."

"Clever," my Dad said.

"Ahh, you could say that," I said, turning up my palms and shrugging. "Dagur's more of an...ah...loose cannon, if you ask me."

Everyone besides Snotlout laughed.

"An ice block," he muttered. "An _ice block_..."

"Are you done?" I asked.

"NO," said Snotlout. "Not until you explain!"

On the entire sail back to Berk, Astrid and I took turns explaining all that had happened to us while we were on Freezing To Death. The others seemed pretty impressed that we made it out alive, although we'd been through worse times than that before. The important thing was we got out A-Okay.

When we got back to Berk, my Dad sent Astrid and I straight to Gothi's, just so she could check up on us and make sure we weren't seriously injured. It then occurred to me that I hadn't told anyone about getting my memories back. I would have to do that sometime.

That evening at the Great Hall, we were crowded by people and questions. So, I decided it would be the perfect time to tell them about my amnesia problem being solved.

"I have an announcement!" I shouted. Everyone instantly turned to me. "I have regained my memories!"


	24. Chapter 24

**This is my FORTH update today, and this is the LAST CHAPTER in the fanfic! :) It's short, granted, but I really love it. :) Shout-outs: **

**Wanli8970: Fun! :D And yeah, Snotlout. Definitely made your point. :) **

**Awaken: TORNADO OF FEELINGS! :D And yes, I like mysteries. Your vote has been dialed in! :D **

**amillipede: Glad you think so! :D **

**silverwolvesarecool: Yeah. JUST DIE ALREADY, DAGUR! :D **

Hey, I know this was really supposed to be in Hiccup's POV, Hiccup decided to let me have the last word. So, here we go!

After about an hour of people shouting and screaming about how happy they were for Hiccup, we all headed back to our houses to get some sleep. Snotlout was ranting on about the "ice block" thing and how he still couldn't believe it, while Fishlegs was talking about how excited he was for us getting back here alive, while Ruffnut and Tuffnut went on about how they would blow up Dagur the next time they saw him.

The next day, we took to training.

"WHOO HOO!" Hiccup screamed, tossing his hands in the air as Toothless sped on with the speed of Dagur's crossbow arrow. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout and I followed him on their dragons close behind, keeping close distance.

"Don't be so smug, Dragon Boy!" I shouted.

"I'm not smug!" shouted Hiccup. "I'm crazy!"

"YEAH, YOU ARE!" I replied with a smile.

Then, I returned my focus to the area ahead of us, and gasped.

"Hiccup! In front of you!" I shouted.

And it was true. In front of Hiccup was a large sea stack...and Toothless was heading straight for it at full speed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Hiccup screamed, yanking on Toothless' saddlehorn. Toothless pulled up just enough...but not enough. He crashed onto the corner of the sea stack. Hiccup was thrown from the saddle upon impact. He and Toothless flipped over, and rolled about a hundred times before finally coming to a stop.

"Hiccup!" I screamed.

The other riders and myself steered our dragons over to the sea stack and landed. Shortly after, we leaped off them and raced forward.

"Hiccup!" I shouted.

"Ugh," he moaned. "What?"

I knelt beside him and stared into his half-closed eyes. He looked unhurt, which was lucky. That crash could have easily killed him.

"I'm glad you're okay!" I shouted.

He looked at me with confusion. "Who...who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"

My eyes widened. "Oh no..." I said. "Oh no oh no oh no! Not again! Not again!"

Hiccup suddenly sat up and laughed. "Gotcha!" he shouted.

"OH YOU!" I screamed. Hiccup stopped laughing, seeing my anger, and then jumped to his feet. "I AM GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" I shouted.

"Dat da da, I'm dead," said Hiccup. He looked behind him, seeing me gaining close behind. "_So_ dead!" he shouted, turning his focus back on his running.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" I shouted.

Everything was back to normal.

"_I see fire; inside the mountain, I see fire; burning the trees. I see fire, hollowing souls. I see fire; blood in the breeze. And I hope that you Remember Me." -I See Fire_

_**THE END**_


	25. IMPORTANT AN

**Okay, so I have the POLL results! Here goes: **

**"To Help Your Leader" - IIIIIIIIIII (11) **

**"Truth or Dare" - IIIIIIII (8)**

**"Snowed In" - IIIIIIII (8)**

**"We Celebrate Them" - IIIIIII (7)**

**"Barbarians" - IIII (4)**

**"Hammerfest" - IIII (4)**

**"How Not To Meet Your Ally" - II (2)**

**"Seaworthy" - II (2)**

**"Heather Report Part 3" - I (1)**

**"A View To A Skrill What If" - I (1)**

**And there we have it, folks! Before I write "To Help Your Leader", I will be writing two one-shots. One of them will be titled "Wolves", which will just be a cute fic with Hiccup/Valka bonding and Hiccup/Astrid stuff, so...yeah. And the second one will be titled "Plasma Blast", which is NOT A DEATH!FIC, but will be a what if for HTTYD2 (spoilers in next sentence). What if Stoick hadn't reached Hiccup in time, but the plasma blast didn't kill Hiccup, only injured him severely? Of course, it won't be too graphic, or anything. Just some Hiccup/Stoick/Valka family moments. :) And quite possibly some Hiccstrid. It could be an up to three shot, but I don't know yet. Which one should I do first? :) Anyways, have a good night! **

**-BeyondTheClouds777 **


End file.
